Roleta Russa
by Brittis
Summary: O Grupo foi surpreendido pelos Comensais. E Voldemort iniciou o jogo. Escolhia a dedo quem ira apenas assustar, torturar ou matar. Dos dezesseis bruxos, apenas sete sobreviventes. E estes em contagem regressiva. A batalha estava ganha afinal! Por ele, por Voldemort! Era isso o que todos pensavam... E infelizmente Harry Potter também.
1. Chapter 1

Era como no jogo de Roleta Russa.

Só que havia alguém no meio da roda.

A arma de fogo foi substituída pela varinha.

E a bala transformou-se em palavras.

\- Avada Kedavra. – gritou.

Eu fechei os olhos, porque nós éramos os participantes.

Parado no meio da roda, ele girava. O sorriso de satisfação cobria seu rosto. Os olhos frios nos analisavam e viam o medo.

Ele sempre conseguia sentir nosso medo.

Parou na direção de Gina e estendeu à mão, a varinha mirava-lhe o peito. Vi Rony tentando se soltar, remexendo-se, apavorado. O comensal que o segurava aplicou um golpe em sua cabeça, fazendo com que fosse ao chão. Ajoelhado e com os ombros caídos, Rony levantou o rosto e eu pude ver o terror em seus olhos.

\- Avada Kedavra. – gritou Voldemort.

Segurei minha respiração e senti meu corpo tremer, mas não fechei os olhos. Meu coração batia desesperadamente. Eu rezava em pensamento, pedia ajuda. Gritava por alguém. Mas nada acontecia.

Era um jogo onde sua vida era o preço. E ela era lançada quando a Roleta, parada no meio da roda, girava.

Gina se encolheu esperando pelo baque do feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Nada a atingiu. Nenhum feitiço saiu da varinha de Voldemort.

Vi ela respirar fundo e depois as lágrimas deram vazão. Ela chorava. Por alivio? Decepção? Bem, eu não sabia. Provavelmente os dois, a sorte estava ao lado dela, mas a decepção era evidente. Talvez não quisesse estar viva e assim ter que assistir a inevitável morte de seus amigos.

A risada fria e seca de Tom encheu o ambiente. Ele brincava com a varinha entre seus dedos ao começar a girar entre nós novamente.

\- Ainda não chegou sua vez, traidora de sangue. – falou em voz alta. Parado de costas para a ruiva.

Seus olhos vermelhos focaram em Neville. Meu estômago se encolheu e senti náuseas. O lado direito do rosto e o peito do garoto estavam encharcados de sangue. Mantinha-se em pé porque um comensal o segurava fortemente. Seus joelhos vacilavam e seu corpo tremia. Os olhos já estavam perdidos.

Ele não duraria muito tempo.

Não consegui olhar, sabia que ele o mataria. Virei o rosto e fechei os olhos fortemente. Ouvi o grito de Gina e o som surdo do corpo de Neville caindo.

Dessa vez as lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, mas não as deixei cair. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para frente. Vi Harry olhando para o corpo sem vida de mais um amigo. Ele estava derrotado, mantinha-se em pé, mas seus ombros caídos e os olhos tristes denunciavam seu estado lastimável.

Dos dezesseis prisioneiros que os comensais seguravam sobraram apenas sete. Neville fora a nona vítima, e como os dos outros, seu corpo foi deixado no chão. Abandonado na fria e úmida grama.

Dessa vez não foi apenas Voldemort que riu, os comensais ali presentes juntaram-se na gargalhada. O corpo tombado de Neville era motivo de piada. E por conta disso a raiva mais uma vez apoderou-se de mim.

Ele começou a girar uma vez mais, a varinha estava em riste. Passou por todos nós duas vezes até que começou a parar. Nós sete estávamos longe uns dos outros. Mas eu conseguia ver o que se passava no olhar de cada um.

Tom gritou mais uma vez a maldição imperdoável, apontava para Córmaco. O garoto gritou o que gerou risadas maldosas dos comensais, já que nada o atingiu.

-Sectusempra. – brandiu sorrindo.

O som agonizante que vinha de Córmaco me fez tremer.

\- Crucio. – disse Voldemort.

Os gritos de terror do moreno chocaram-se com os meus.

\- Não! – gritei.

Com um gesto da varinha o feitiço cessou. Mas Voldemort não se virou. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

\- Seu bastardo, nojento. – eu tremia e as lágrimas teimavam em cair.

Sentia olhares sobre mim. Mas não tirei minha atenção de Voldemort até que eu senti aquele olhar.

Quando vi Harry olhando-me desesperadamente, meu coração disparou. A preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto. Ele deu um pequeno passo para frente sem tirar seus olhos verdes dos meus.

Então Ele se moveu e eu arregalei os olhos. Desde que o círculo foi formado Voldemort permanecia no mesmo lugar, apenas girava em seu próprio eixo.

A passos lentos se aproximou de Harry e ergueu a varinha.

Eu chorava tentando não soluçar. Usei minhas forças restantes para me soltar, mas Greyback me puxou e agarrou com mais força os meus braços.

\- Perdedor. - falei alto e vi Tom enrijecer. Ignorei o olhar de Harry, que mesmo tendo Voldemort a sua frente focava-se em mim. – Você é um perdedor Tom...

\- Hermione! – berrou Harry suplicante. Ele tentou se afastar bruscamente de Belatriz que estava segurando- o. Ela o puxou e lhe golpeou a cabeça, fazendo Harry gritar e cair de joelhos.

Não pude reprimir os soluços nem as lágrimas. Ver Harry naquele estado despedaçava meu coração.

\- Você é um fraco. – berrei. – Um mestiço sujo e fraco. – eu tinha que tirá-lo de perto do Harry. Precisava mantê-lo longe. Tinha que dar tempo para que Harry pudesse pensar em algo, ele tinha que sair dali. Não podia morrer.

Merlin não o deixe morrer.

Voldemort não se mexeu. Vi Harry levantar do chão e encarar o bruxo. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e voltaram-se para mim.

Harry sussurrou alguma coisa para Tom e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Mas eu não pude entender. Os olhos verdes desviaram-se para mim novamente, e o terror estava mais evidente neles.

Voldemort virou-se lentamente e caminhou em minha direção.

\- Não. – berrou Harry. – Hermione. – me chamou tentando sair do agarre de Belatriz. – Solte-os Voldemort é a mim quem você quer. – tentou puxar o braço, mas não conseguiu soltar-se. – Não. - berrou ele enquanto o bruxo chegava mais perto.

Pela primeira vez olhei bem para aqueles olhos frios e vermelhos. E senti medo. Muito medo. Eu tremia, os machucados em minha pele ardiam com mais intensidade e as lágrimas contidas ainda escorriam por meu rosto.

Harry continuava gritando por mim, por nós sobreviventes, por ele próprio.

Num impulso dei um passo para frente e tentei me afastar. Debatendo-me, bati com força minha cabeça no rosto do lobisomem. Ele grunhiu e afrouxou a pressão em meus braços, mas não me soltou. Com esforço consegui me afastar e dar dois passos para frente.

Gritei de dor quando senti a grande mão de Greyback agarrar meu cabelo, puxando-me para trás. Ele rosnou e com o outro braço puxou-me pela cintura, mantendo-me presa junto a ele.

\- Não. – berrou o moreno. - Solte-a, animal. – seus olhos rapidamente desviraram-se para Tom e depois voltaram para mim. – Voldemort. – o chamou. - Mate-me, mate-me agora seu canalha. Eu, apenas eu.

Meus braços penderam para o lado. Fenrir segurava-me pelo cabelo e cintura. Ele aproximou o rosto e eu pude sentir a respiração quente do lobisomem em meu pescoço. Tentei virar minha cabeça para o lado. Fechei os olhos com força ao ouvir a risada profunda dele em meu ouvido.

Novamente puxou meu cabelo, fazendo-me cerrar os dentes diante da dor. Abri os olhos e vi Harry encarando-me, eu podia ver a raiva por tudo o que estávamos passando quando olhava para Voldemort e Greyback. E via sentimentos totalmente controversos a esse quando dirigia o olhar a mim.

O comensal puxou novamente meu cabelo, fazendo com que virasse o rosto, forçando-me a encarar Tom.

Sem dar importância aos berros do escolhido, e a minha tentativa de fuga, Voldemort sorriu me olhando. Um sorriso de satisfação, de contentamento. Talvez de dever cumprido. Era um sorriso com emoção.

Era um sorriso para mim.

Sua mão lentamente se elevou, a varinha apontava em minha direção. E o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

Dei-me conta do quão odiava aquele sorriso quando ele proferiu um feitiço silencioso.

Um feitiço que vinha em minha direção.

Éramos sete. Lupin, Rony, Gina, Córmaco, George, Harry e Eu. Nós, os únicos sobreviventes das quatro horas desse maldito jogo.

Dessa maldita Roleta Russa.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu corpo foi arrancado do agarre de Greyback e lançado para cima. E antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em alguma coisa senti o chão úmido em minhas costas. O grito ficou preso em minha garganta e o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Ouvi a risada de Voldemort ao longe e tentei levantar, meus braços tremiam e com dificuldade eu recomeçava a respirar.

Escutei Harry gritando e a voz baixa e suplicante de Gina, mas não pude entender o que falavam.

\- Incarcerous. – proferiu o bruxo.

Correntes grossas como cobras envolveram meu corpo, prendendo-o firmemente. Tentei me soltar, mas as correntes permaneceram bem presas.

\- É assim que uma sangue-ruim deve permanecer. – com a voz debochada, Tom aproximou-se mais e com a ponta da varinha percorreu meu pescoço. – Que tal um pequeno corte aqui. – sorriu. Ouvi Harry protestar e virei o rosto em sua direção. - Diffindo.

Meu pescoço ardeu e queimou, deixei um soluço escapar e me debati.

\- Você é um covarde imundo. – dessa vez foi Lupin quem falou. Havia um grande e profundo corte em sua perna e sua varinha estava jogado ao seu lado, quebrada em duas partes.

\- Silencio. – disse Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Lupin, que logo em seguida emudeceu. – Não quero interrupções, não terminei aqui ainda.

Com outro gesto de varinha, fui jogada do outro lado da roda. Quando abri os olhos vi Harry a menos de dois metros de mim.

\- E agora, Potter? – perguntou Tom, com a varinha apontada em minha direção.

\- Deixe-a ir. Solte-os, faça o que quiser comigo. – Voldemort sorriu. – Merda, solte-os agora. – gritou Harry.

O bruxo apenas balançou a cabeça. - Resposta errada, Potter. – abaixou a varinha, apontando-a agora para meu peito. – Crucio.

Eu gritei, as correntes apertavam-se mais cada vez que eu me debatia. A dor era horrível. Pareciam facas, milhões delas, que se enterravam em mim com força. Meu corpo se contorcia, minha garganta doía, mas eu não ouvia meus gritos, não ouvia nada, apenas sentia a dor.

De repente tudo cessou, e eu fiquei imóvel no chão frio e úmido. O barulho dos meus dentes batendo uns contra os outros e minha respiração forçada eram as únicas coisas que se podia ouvir. Meus olhos permaneciam fechados, e eu pedia para que quando os abrissem tudo estivesse acabado, que os corpos tombados no chão fossem dos comensais, e não os de meus amigos. Queria ver Harry sorrindo, e gritando para todo mundo ouvir que ele havia acabado com Voldemort, e não o contrário.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e vi um rosto sem foco debruçado sobre mim. Tentei falar, mas nenhum som saiu de meus lábios, tentei focalizá-lo, mas meus olhos teimavam em se fechar novamente.

\- Hermione. – o rosto murmurou com uma voz fraca.

Meus olhos abriram mais uma vez, e eu pisquei tentado ver quem estava ali comigo. Um sorriso fraco, quase imperceptível saiu de meus lábios, mas eu sabia que ele podia vê-lo.

\- Harry... – sussurrei. Senti as mãos grandes e geladas dele segurando meu rosto, tentei sorrir mais uma vez para ele, mas seu dedo pousou em meus lábios.

Estava tão feliz por vê-lo ali junto comigo e aparentemente bem, desejava poder tocá-lo, garantir que ele estava ali, comprovar que não era uma mera ilusão.

Eu permanecia na mesma posição, e quando tentei erguer o braço para tocá-lo senti que as correntes já não me prendiam mais, com esforço ergui minha mão, mas parei o movimento ao sentir meu braço arder novamente. Trinquei meus dentes e fechei meus olhos, no instante seguinte Harry segurou com força minha mão.

\- Mione, por favor, não se mexa. – sua voz não passava de um murmúrio e eu podia notar como ela estava carregada de dor. – Eu preciso que você saia daqui e...

\- N-não... – tentei dizer, mas ele novamente me impediu.

\- Por favor, Mione, me escute. – seus dedos acariciavam com delicadeza meu rosto. – Ele não vai me deixar ficar muito tempo contigo, e eu preciso que você tente ir embora, não suporto mais vê-la desse jeito. – ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

\- Vou ficar... – apertei com força meus dentes e me movimentei, meu corpo inteiro protestou e um gemido de dor saiu de meus lábios.

\- Não. – disse Harry aflito, impedindo-me de movimentar. – Fiquei quietinha, Mione. Por favor, não se esforce, você tem que sair daqui. Todos estes machucados deveriam estar em mim, não em você. – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo e parou sobre meu obro esquerdo, o ferimento deveria estar horrível já que a dor era realmente forte. Vi seus olhos verdes se fecharem e meu coração se apertou.

\- Vou ficar... – dessa vez consegui erguer meu braço e toquei seu rosto levemente com minha mão. Ele a segurou e levou para seus lábios, depositando um beijo ali.

\- Você tem que ir. Se alguém for morrer serei eu, não você. – respirou fundo e me olhou novamente. – Algumas varinhas estão atrás da roda, a sua esquerda, junto com minha capa de invisibilidade, você sabe. Então se houver alguma chance, qualquer que seja, Mione, pegue as varinhas e saia daqui. Se puder ajudar os outros ajude, mas não se importe comigo. Se você tentar me soltar será presa novamente. – lagrimas inundavam meus olhos. – E vê-la novamente nas garras de Greyback será demais para mim.

\- Harry... – solucei e puxei sua mão para mais perto de mim. – Não posso deixar você.

\- Prometa que não vai ficar aqui se houver uma oportunidade de escapar. – balancei minha cabeça negativamente e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. – Por favor, prometa que vai sair daqui, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para mim.

\- Não... – murmurei. – Não posso.

\- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim. – apertou com força minha mão. – A única coisa que eu te peço é que fuja. Que pela primeira vez pense só em você, não olhe para trás, não olhe para mim. Salve-se, Mione, e se puder somente se puder, salve os outros também.

\- Harry...

\- Jure Hermione. – uma única lágrima rolou pelo rosto do garoto em minha frente. Garoto esse, que teve de se transformar em homem tão rapidamente. – Está acabado, Mione. Esse é o meu fim.

\- Não, Harry. – eu queria tanto poder abraçá-lo, como tantas vezes ele fez comigo. – Você vai conseguir. – tentei me mexer novamente, mas a dor ainda me impedia. – Luna... – falar ficava cada vez mais difícil. - Ela vai voltar...

\- Não. – murmurou balançando a cabeça. - Agora, não se mexa. – beijou novamente minha mão. – Jure para mim. Eu te imploro, Mione, fuja daqui.

\- Harry. – sussurrei. – Eu...

\- Tempo esgotado, Potter. – com violência Voldmort arrancou Harry de perto de mim. – Já aproveitou bastante o fim da sangue-ruim. – sorriu.

\- Hermione, jure. – gritou Harry. – Jure para mim. – ele se debatia, tentando se afastar do bruxo.

Eu nada falei, apenas fiquei olhando Harry ser novamente levado para Belatriz, que o aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios. Em momento algum Harry deixou de me encarar, eu via a súplica em seu olhar, mas não poderia fazer tal juramento, e ele sabia disso. Sabia que eu jamais iria sem ele.

Meu olhar percorreu a roda inteira, Gina, Rony, Lupin e George olhavam para Harry e apenas Córmaco olhava para mim, sustentei meu olhar no dele por alguns instantes até que virei a cabeça e me deparei com as varinhas no chão. Elas não estavam muito longe, mas eu não conseguiria chegar até elas sem ser vista e muito menos conseguiria agir rapidamente.

Eu precisava me mexer, precisava fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort começava a girar novamente, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada. Tentei levantar, apoiei meus braços no chão e levantei o tronco, mas meu ombro machucado vacilou e eu fui de encontro ao chão novamente. Meu movimento passou despercebido pela maioria dos comensais presentes, inclusive por Tom. Apenas Harry e Greyback viram a cena, o lobisomem tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Harry trincava os dentes com força.

Ouvi a risada de Voldemort, levantei o rosto e vi o corpo de Rony flutuando a mais de seis metros do chão. Com um gesto brusco da varinha, Rony começou a cair com velocidade, fechei meus olhos e me encolhi ao ouvir o grito de Ron ao mesmo tempo do som seco e pesado de seu corpo, que foi seguido de um estalido forte. Gina começou a gritar e chorar, Harry e George tentavam se soltar dos comensais que os prendiam.

Os gritos de Rony me apavoravam e eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para erguer os olhos, não queria vê-lo estendido no chão. Respirei fundo e apoiei minhas mãos novamente na grama, reuni o resto de força que tinha e sem pensar na dor impulsionei meu corpo. Com esforço consegui ficar de joelhos, meus braços pendiam ao lado de meu corpo tremente, forçava-me a ficar naquela posição. Mais alguns instantes, só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para tentar levantar.

Foquei meus olhos no ruivo e senti meu estômago embrulhar, abaixei a cabeça e comecei a respirar com força. Por mais que mantivesse meus olhos bem fechados a imagem desfigurada do corpo de Rony estaria em minha mente. Um de seus braços estava quebrado em três partes e a perna... Merlin, a perna.

Engoli um soluço e dobrei o joelho, tentei me levantar, mas perdi o equilíbrio e me apoiei com uma das mãos, quando toquei o chão senti a dor atingir diretamente meu ombro ferido. Não consegui conter um grito, mesmo ele sendo encoberto pelos gritos de Rony alguns comensais que estavam por perto o ouviram e senti que seus olhares focavam-se em mim.

Eu quis gritar de raiva quando vi o olhar do lobisomem sobre mim. Mesmo estando do outro lado ele me ouviu e sorriu mostrando seus dentes ferozes.

\- Mi Lord. – disse Greyback. Voldemort virou-se, e seguiu a direção em que o lobo apontava. – Poderei fazer as honras?

Meu corpo tremeu violentamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, todos os olhares recaiam sobre mim, e o medo intensificou-se quando vi novamente o sorriso de Tom. Eu me mantive de joelhos, não me movia meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos.

\- Ora, ora. – o bruxo começou a caminhar em minha direção. – A sangue-ruim continua bem viva. – zombou.

\- Mi Lord... – disse Fenrir, dando um passo à frente, mas calou-se ao ver a mão levantada do bruxo.

\- Acalme-se, Greyback. – continuou andando. – Terá tempo depois.

Não conseguia mais encarar os olhos de Voldemort, e fiz o que me coração mandava, virei à cabeça e procurei refúgio. Meus olhos pararam diretamente em Harry, ele me olhava e eu fiz a última coisa que imaginei conseguir fazer, eu simplesmente sorri.

Ele se curvou para frente e seus ombros caíram, estava derrotado, ficou nessa posição sem deixar de me olhar. Acho que ele também sabia que esse meu sorriso era de despedida.

Voldemort chegou perto e meu sorriso desapareceu quando ele puxou meus cabelos, forçando-me a levantar. A primeira tentativa de me por em pé falhou terrivelmente, não conseguia sustentar-me, e o chão foi meu parceiro novamente.

Com um grunhido, movimentou a varinha e algo me içou, quando abri meus olhos estava de pé, parada em frente ao maior bruxo das trevas.

\- Qual deles quer ver morrer antes? – sussurrou andando em minha volta. Eu fiquei em silêncio, e Tom riu. – Sabe, é bem mais divertido com você. – sua varinha passou novamente por meu pescoço. – Seu amiguinho, ali. – apontou para Rony. – Foi monótono demais, durou muito pouco tempo. – ouvi sua risada atrás de mim. – Queria guardar as duas melhores coisas para o final. – parou em minha frente sorrindo, depois olhou para Harry. – Mas não conseguirei esperar.

A varinha cruzou o ar, e eu fui posta na frente de Harry. – Queria preservá-los vivos, para me divertir depois, mas decidi que os quero agora. – disse aproximando-se de nós. Fez um gesto de cabeça e Belatriz soltou Harry. – E sua vez chegou, Potter. – sorriu com desdém. - Crucio.

Ele se contorcia no chão, em minha frente e eu nada podia fazer. Os gritos dele, como os meus, enchiam o ar, feriam os ouvidos. Mas Voldemort adorava, e ninguém se importava, ninguém impedia.

A maldição cessou somente para ele me olhar sorrindo e repetir as palavras que fizera a Harry quando era eu quem estava no chão.

\- E agora, Granger?

\- Mate-me.

Vi Harry arregalar os olhos. – Não. – protestou ele, movendo-se com dificuldade.

Tom apontou a varinha para mim, e o feitiço que me sustentava foi retirado. Cambaleei, meu corpo voltou a tremer, mas eu consegui me manter no lugar. O bruxo chegou perto, com seu sorriso odioso.

\- Resposta errada, Granger. – murmurou e apontou a varinha para Harry. - Sectusem...

\- Não. – gritei e joguei o peso de meu corpo em Voldemort.

O feitiço que era para atingir Harry não funcionou, mas o que me atingiu logo em seguida, sim.

Estava no chão novamente, o choque contra a árvore em que fui jogada foi forte. Senti algo quente escorrendo em meu rosto, tentei mexer meu braço, mas quase explodi de dor com o gesto. Tossi, o gosto de sangue em minha boca tornou-se mais forte.

Ouvia Tom berrar maldições imperdoáveis furiosamente, até que ele ficou em silêncio e a temperatura começou a cair. Eu sentia frio, muito frio, uma sensação ruim tomava conta de mim, abri os olhos e vi o que não queria, dementadores estavam sobre mim, sugando o pouco de felicidade que ainda me restava.

Fechei meus olhos, via-me novamente presa na roleta russa, prestes a ser atingida pelo beijo do dementador. E era só uma questão de tempo, era apenas um curto espaço de tempo que tinha de esperar até a chegada de meu fim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

Minha visão nublada não podia reconhecer o lugar, estava escuro, mas eu podia ver um pouco de claridade vinda de não sei onde. Respirei fundo, sentia minha garganta seca e meus olhos pesados, não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que eu tinha que sair de onde quer que eu estivesse. E o mais cedo possível.

Subitamente uma intensa claridade invadiu o lugar. Fechei meus olhos com força e virei o rosto, fiquei quieta ao ouvir passos aproximando-se de mim.

\- Mione?

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ouvir aquela voz, tinha certeza que ele poderia ouvir meu coração batendo.

\- Harry... – murmurei.

Virei meu rosto e senti as mãos dele em mim, queria tanto levantar e abraçá-lo. Podia ver onde estava com mais precisão agora, reconheci a barraca do nosso acampamento e foquei o garoto a minha frente, ele parecia perfeitamente bem.

Senti um braço de Harry em minhas costas e com um movimento gentil ele me sustentou sentada, a outra mão segurava um copo que se aproximava de minha boca. Bebi tudo em um só gole, a bebida tinha um gosto adocicado, tinha absoluta certeza que era uma poção.

\- Vai sentir sono daqui a pouco. – disse ele, deitando-me novamente. – Quando acordar estará bem melhor.

\- Harry o que aconteceu? – perguntei ainda sentindo minha garganta seca. – Como escapamos? – meus olhos se fecharam, mas eu os forcei a abrir novamente.

\- Vamos conversar quando você melhorar, Mione.

Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça em negativa. – Por que está de pé? Tem que se recuperar. Acabamos de... – respirei fundo e recuperei o fôlego. – Acabamos de sair de uma emboscada, você está ferido e...

\- Mione, acalme-se. – disse ele. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Você é a única que importa agora, por favor, descanse.

\- Mas...

Harry suspirou e eu senti as mãos dele em meu rosto.

\- Você ficou desacordada por dois dias, pequena. – ele fechou os olhos e depois me encarou novamente. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder.

\- Dois dias... – sussurrei incrédula. Meus olhos já estavam pesados, eu podia sentir o forte efeito da poção tomar conta de mim.

\- Descanse agora, meu bem. Conversaremos quando acordar.

Eu concordei e a única coisa que senti antes de cair no sono novamente, foram os lábios de Harry em meu rosto.

Quando o bruxo entrou na barraca novamente, eu já estava acordada e me sentia infinitamente melhor, meu corpo continuava dolorido, mas a poção realmente ajudou.

Sorri ao sentir as mãos de Harry segurando as minhas, com um aceno de varinha uma parte do teto da barraca se abriu, iluminando o local.

\- Que horas são? – perguntei.

\- Dez da manhã, você dormiu a tarde e a noite inteira ontem.

\- Minha situação não era muito boa, não é mesmo?

Harry fechou os olhos e apertou minhas mãos com mais força.

\- Eu, Lupin e Luna não saímos daqui os dois dias que você permaneceu desacordada. Fizemos todo o possível, mas você não reagia. Por momentos achei que nunca mais veria seu sorriso novamente.

\- Harry eu...

\- Mas você se recuperou e está aqui comigo agora. – eu sorri e ele retribuiu o gesto. – Não vamos falar mais naqueles dias, é terrível para mim. – eu assenti.

\- Como estão os outros?

Harry ficou sério por um momento e desviou os olhos. Isso me preocupou.

\- A perna de Lupin já está totalmente recuperada e a única coisa que ele lamenta é a varinha quebrada. Córmaco ainda tem que tomar algumas poções, tinha que ter repousado, mas fazia todo o possível para vir vê-la. Tivemos que ameaçá-lo prender na cama para que ficasse quieto. George não sofreu nada grave, apenas alguns arranhões. Rony está de cama como você, mas já está bem melhor. Os ossos quebrados já foram devidamente consertados. – vi um tremor percorrer o corpo de Harry. – E bem, Neville você já sabe...

Puxei as mãos de Harry e passei um braço por suas costas, ele abaixou-se e me abraçou.

\- Não consegui trazer o corpo dele. Não houve tempo, eu tentei. Juro que tentei, Mione.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. – o abracei com mais força. – Nós vamos voltar lá, eu e você, e traremos o corpo de Neville.

\- Não... Eu e George já fomos lá e não tem nada. Absolutamente nada, os comensais levaram os corpos. Há sangue e destroços, mas nada de corpos... nada. – puxei Harry para meu lado e ele deitou comigo na cama.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Harry. – disse de encontro ao seu peito. – Juro que vai.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. Voldemort e os comensais estão em maior número. E eu tenho certeza que eles sabem onde estamos, se eles resolverem nos atacar...

\- Não vão, Harry. – o moreno me puxou para mais perto e eu soltei um fraco gemido de dor.

\- Desculpe, Mione. – eu o impedi de se afastar.

\- Está tudo bem. – sorri e selei com toda a saudade que sentia meus lábios com os dele.

Ninguém sabia sobre nós e eram raras as oportunidades em que ficávamos sozinhos. Por isso aproveitei o momento da melhor maneira possível.

Não esperava por uma resposta tão ávida, mas quando senti os lábios de Harry exigindo os meus, retribui com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Uma mão segurava meu cabelo e a outra permanecia em minha cintura, segurando-me possessivamente.

Sempre amava a sensação que sentia ao ser tocada e beijada por ele. Havia uma cumplicidade imensa e um carinho enorme em cada toque, em cada gesto.

Quando terminamos o beijo eu olhei os olhos verdes e sorri tímida.

\- Obrigado. – murmurou ele.

\- Pelo quê? – sussurrei.

\- Por estar viva. Por estar aqui em meus braços. Por ser minha.

Eu apenas sorri com lágrimas nos olhos, antes de sentir minha boca ser dominada pela dele novamente.

Só me dei conta que havia dormido quando acordei com um barulho alto vindo de fora, abri meus olhos rapidamente e forcei-me a sentar na cama. Olhei em volta e não vi Harry, permaneci sentada na beirada da cama por um momento e quando meus pés tocaram o chão senti tudo rodar, fechei os olhos e segurei minha cabeça. Quando a tontura passou, levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, estava vestindo uma camisola amarela e corei ao pensar em quem havia trocado minhas roupas.

"_Eu, Lupin e Luna não saímos daqui os dois dias que você permaneceu desacordada." _

Balancei minha cabeça diante das palavras de Harry, certamente fora Luna quem havia trocado minhas roupas, somente ela colocaria uma camisola amarela berrante em mim.

Entrei no banho e relaxei embaixo da ducha morna, havia hematomas e ferimentos em meu corpo, alguns já estavam totalmente curados, mas o que mais me incomodava era o machucado em meu ombro. Ainda doía terrivelmente quando tentava movimentá-lo.

**Harry**

\- Harry! – gritou George correndo em minha direção. – Harry!

Eu parei e vi o rosto assustado do ruivo.

\- O que foi?

\- Greyback! – disse ele, apontando para um lugar perto das árvores.

\- Aqui? – perguntei nervoso, e apertei minha varinha com mais força.

George assentiu. – Greyback e dois comensais, dizem estarem desarmados e querem falar com você... – vi o rosto do ruivo empalidecer. – Querem falar sobre a prisioneira. Sobre Gina, Harry.

\- Gina? – gritou alguém. Virei para trás e vi Rony saindo de sua barraca e caminhando até nós. – Gina está aqui?

\- Não. – disse o outro ruivo. – Greyback está aqui com dois comensais e eles querem falar sobre a prisioneira... a nossa irmã, Rony.

Senti apenas a mão de Rony fechando-se com força sobre meu ombro, para logo em seguida eu ser virado de frente para ele. Jamais tinha visto Ron tão fora de si, e me surpreendi ao ver toda a raiva em seus olhos claros.

\- Traga minha irmã de volta, Harry. – berrou o jovem Weasley, segurando meus ombros com força. – Não importa o que tenha que fazer para conseguir, mas você tem que trazer Gina, nem que para isso tenha que trocar de lugar com ela, entendeu?

Fiquei sem reação, apenas olhava meu amigo berrando contra mim. Apertei meus punhos e com um gesto brusco afastei as mãos dele.

\- Vou ver o que querem. – virei de costa para Rony que continuava a berrar e caminhei até onde George tinha apontado. Só me dei conta que os dois ruivos me seguiam quando os vi parando ao meu lado.

Tive que conter-me ao máximo para não lançar uma maldição no lobisomem ali mesmo. As imagens de toda a batalha e principalmente as dele com Hermione continuavam vivas em minha mente.

\- O que quer Greyback? – disse Lupin, aparecendo de repente ao nosso lado.

\- Tenho um assunto a ser tratado com o Potter. – sorriu me olhando.

\- Diga logo qual é o assunto e dê o fora daqui. – bradei.

\- O Lorde está propondo um trato. – disse sorrindo. Eu o olhei desconfiado. – Queremos a sangue-ruim Granger, em troca da traidora de sangue.

**Hermione**

Tinha acabado de sair do banho quando alguém entrou na barraca, segurei com força a toalha e olhei para o desconhecido, esperei meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade para enxergar a pessoa.

\- Córmaco! – disse espantada.

\- Hermione, é maravilhoso vê-la acordada. – sorriu, aproximando-se.

\- Er... obrigada. É bom vê-lo também. – comecei a recuar em direção ao banheiro, estava extremamente desconfortável apenas de toalha.

\- Espere! – pediu ele e rapidamente chegou ao meu lado. – Quero apenas agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim na emboscada.

Uma de suas mãos puxou a minha e com a outra eu apertei com mais força a toalha. Senti meu rosto corar e desviando meus olhos de nossas mãos olhei para ele.

\- Córmaco, poderia voltar depois? Eu... eu preciso me vestir. - seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. – Córmaco, por favor...

\- Eu não vou demorar. Quero apenas agradecer. Se não fosse por você acho que não estaria mais aqui.

\- Não precisa me agradecer, eu faria o que fiz por qualquer um.

\- Você salvou minha vida, Mione. E isso foi muito importante, quero agradecer é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e rodeou minha cintura com um braço, antes que pudesse impedi-lo senti seus lábios cobrindo os meus. Esperava palavras de agradecimento, não um beijo. Fiquei sem reação por um momento e depois o empurrei e o vi sorrindo.

\- Obrigado, Hermione. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez para mim e saiu da barraca.

Sentei na cama do jeito que estava e respirei fundo. Pensei em Harry e agradeci por ele estar lá fora, não queria nem pensar no que ele faria se tivesse presenciado a cena.

Ouvi uma gritaria do lado e meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu. Nervosa, resolvi vestir logo uma roupa e verificar o que estava acontecendo.

**Harry**

\- Não! – respondi.

\- Feito. – disse Rony.

Olhei para o ruivo que também me olhava. A raiva começava a tomar proporções enormes dentro de mim.

\- De jeito nenhum. – disse sem desviar os olhos dele e depois encarei Greyback.

\- Harry... – ouvi Rony ao meu lado.

\- Não haverá nenhuma maldita troca. – berrei.

\- Maldição, Potter, Gina está lá. – gritou o ruivo

\- Não! – disse encarando o lobisomem. – Esta é minha resposta.

Greyback grunhiu alto. – Vai se arrepender, Potter.

O lobo olhou para o acampamento e seu olhar parou logo acima de eu ombro. Eu sabia para onde ele estava olhando, para a barraca de Hermione. E então eu tive certeza que eles estavam nos espionando. Franzi o cenho e trinquei os dentes até que o vi dar as costas, e entrar na floresta.

Dei meia volta para seguir até a barraca de Hermione. Estava tão apavorado com tudo o que estava acontecendo, que não tive tempo para perceber a revolta de Rony.

Apenas senti o forte impacto de alguma coisa em meu rosto, e me desequilibrei, quando retomei o equilíbrio vi o rosto enfurecido de Rony em minha frente e seu punho levantado para mais um ataque.

Dessa vez eu desviei o golpe e o atingi com força no rosto, ele caiu no chão e quando se levantou a raiva havia se transformado em ira.

\- Seu bastardo. – gritava o ruivo. – Como pode fazer isso. Maldito, como tem coragem de abandonar Gina lá?

\- Nós vamos resgatá-la.

\- Nós vamos deixá-la morrer. Você vai deixá-la morrer nas mãos deles, Potter. – ele aproximou-se enfurecido e Lupin o segurou. – Vai matá-la por conta dessa sua estupidez.

\- Eu jamais faria essa maldita troca, Ronald. Não vê que só seria pior se fizéssemos isso?

\- Ela está com eles desde a emboscada. – berrou. – Nada pode ser pior.

\- Nós vamos resgatá-la. – disse enfurecido. - Precisamos apenas de um pouco de tempo.

\- Quanto tempo acha que ela pode aguentar? – Rony estava transtornado, debatia-se contra os braços de Lupin, que o prendia. – Eles vão torturá-la, até enlouquecê-la. – berrou com toda a força que tinha. –Troque! Faça essa porcaria de troca, Potter. – eu não respondi e ele me encarou com mais firmeza. - Ou então eu mesmo farei.

\- Você não vai encostar um dedo em Hermione, Ronald. – eu já estava fora de mim.

\- É Gina, quem está lá. Ela é minha irmã.

\- E Hermione é minha! – gritei o mais alto que pude.

Rony ficou quieto, apenas me encarou com seus olhos furiosos. Vi ele soltar-se de Lupin e correr em minha direção, mas mais uma vez fiz com que o ruivo fosse ao chão. Suor escorria por meu rosto e minhas mãos tremiam. Eu coloquei um pé sobre o peito de Rony e me abaixei.

\- Vou salvar sua irmã, Ronald. Ela não vai morrer. – respirei fundo e me abaixei mais. – E se alguma merda acontecer vai ser por causa da sua estupidez, não da minha. - deixei Rony livre e o vi saindo cheio de raiva, sem olhar para trás.

\- Harry?

Virei meu rosto na direção da voz conhecida e vi Hermione parada de pé, perto de mim. Pude ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela estava ali fazia quanto tempo?

\- Harry, o que... – ela respirou fundo. - O que aconteceu com a Gina? – eu nada disse apenas caminhei até ela e a abracei com força.

\- Vamos entrar. – murmurei. – Está tudo bem, Mione. – ela se aproximou mais de mim, e comecei a caminhar.

Não me importei com a aglomeração de pessoas que começou a se reunir por ali. Somente George e Lupin presenciaram o motivo dos insultos e da violência. Mas eu não queira causar mais confusão e medo nos outros bruxos, então respirando fundo comecei a caminhar até a barraca com Hermione.

Eu não dei ouvidos as perguntas que os bruxos faziam e nem prestei atenção nas respostas de Lupin e George.

No momento eles poderiam dar conta sem mim.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Harry, o que está havendo? – questionei preocupada. - Por que estava brigando com Rony? – questionei preocupada.

O bruxo sentou na cama e me colocou em sua frente.

\- As coisas se complicaram, Mione. – ele passou a mão no cabelo e desviou os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu com a Gina? – Harry me olhou com tristeza. – Você e Rony estavam brigando por ela! Ninguém me disse nada, nem ao menos tocaram no nome dela. Pensei que ela pudesse estar tão machucada quanto eu, por isso não veio me ver, mas ela não está aqui não é? – o rosto torturado de Harry me apavorou . – Ela não... Harry! Me diga que não...

\- Ela está viva, Mione. – Ele esticou os braços e me trouxe para mais perto. – Logo depois que você desmaiou, os reforços chegaram com Luna. Dúzias de Patronos surgiram do meio das árvores, Voldemort estava tão encantado olhando como você estava perto de receber o beijo do dementador, que somente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando os dementadores começaram a fugir. Os comensais assustaram-se e a maioria de nós conseguiu fugir deles. Voldemort estava irado com tudo, da onde estava eu podia ver seus olhos procurando os meus. Mas eu não podia pensar em outra coisa a não ser você. E então... – ele fez uma pausa. - Então quando cheguei perto pensei que a tivesse perdido, havia tanto sangue... – parou de falar e se soltou o ar com força.

\- Harry... – sussurrei abraçando-o com força.

– Você não estava respirando bem, e eu tinha que tirá-la de lá de qualquer maneira. Foi então que algo explodiu perto de mim, e eu fui jogado para longe. Quando abri os olhos senti alguém me ajudando a levantar e logo em seguida vi Luna colocando em minha mão a minha varinha. Um grunhido alto e feroz se sobrepôs ao barulho da batalha, vi Greyback correndo em sua direção, ele a agarrou e correu. – Harry fechou os olhos com força. – Eu corri o máximo que pude e lancei uma maldição imperdoável, um crucio. Ele caiu e você também. Bastou um olhar para que Luna entendesse. Ela correu para o seu lado e desaparatou.

Eu estremeci de medo.

\- E então as únicas coisas que lembro depois disso são dos olhos de Voldemort me encarando, do grito de Gina quando Greyback a encurralou e por fim uma dor insuportável.

\- Harry! – uma voz grossa inundou a barraca e imediatamente eu me soltei do bruxo. Olhei para a entrada e vi Lupin. – Tem um minuto?

Ele assentiu e me olhou.

\- Fiquei aqui. – apertou minhas mãos e eu retribuí o gesto. - Volto já.

A tarde chegava ao seu fim e o sol começava a se esconder em meio às árvores distantes. Esse era um dos dias mais quentes desde que havíamos chegado e montado acampamento. Mas eu não sentia o calor, pelo contrário tremia de frio.

Deitada cama, eu segurava com toda a firmeza um cobertor pesado e grosso.

O que Harry havia me contado tinha o terrível poder de tirar todo o meu calor e fazer desaparecer a pouca esperança que havia crescido dentro de mim. Quando abri os olhos pela primeira vez depois da emboscada, inocentemente tinha achado que tudo estava bem.

Um barulho perto da barraca despertou a minha atenção e eu não precisei esperar muito tempo para ver Córmaco entrando. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

\- Hermione. – disse ele alegremente, e eu senti o colchão ondular.

Abri meus olhos e vi o garoto sentado ao meu lado. Recuei um pouco e tentei sorrir.

\- O que faz aqui, Córmaco?

\- Queria apenas saber como você está, depois de ter visto a briga de seus dois melhores amigos.

\- Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar! –olhei para a entrada, desejando que alguém entrasse naquele momento.

\- Bem... – desviou os olhos. - Na verdade eu achei que você ficaria ao menos abalada ao ver Greyback aqui, ainda mais ele estando a sua procura... – o garoto me encarou e por seu semblante de preocupação, percebi que ele notou o medo e a surpresa que eu tentava não demonstrar. – Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Você está pálida, Mione. – chegou mais perto e colocou a mão em meu rosto.

\- Córmaco, por favor, não precisa se preocupar. – segurei seu pulso, mas ele manteve a mão no lugar. – Eu estou bem. – me afastei mais um pouco.

\- O que está acontecendo? – a voz tensa e raivosa de Harry fez o garoto pular da cama.

\- Estava apenas conversando com a Hermione. – disse rápido.

\- Bem, a conversa acabou. Ela precisa descansar e eu ainda tenho que falar com ela. – o garoto assentiu.

\- Até breve, Mione. – eu não respondi, apenas o segui com o olhar enquanto saia da barraca.

\- Ele anda falando com você com freqüência, não é. Vi ele saindo daqui hoje mais cedo. – disse brusco.

\- Achei que não tivesse visto. – murmurei.

\- Sei de tudo o que diz respeito a você. Mesmo quando não me conta.

\- Não queria te preocupar com essas besteiras, desculpe.

\- Não são besteiras. – disse ao sentar na cama. – Ele está te incomodando, não é? Posso dar um jeito nisso, você sabe.

\- Bem, me incomoda um pouco. E posso dizer que ele entra nas horas mais impróprias. – senti meu rosto esquentar, e não tinha o que fazer para disfarçar o rubor. - Mas não quero que vocês acabem brigando.

\- O que ele viu quando entrou mais cedo? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Não viu nada. Eu só...

\- Hermione!

\- Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava apenas de toalha. – puxei Harry para perto quando vi o corpo grande enrijecido e as mãos se fechando. – Mas não aconteceu nada... eu fiquei constrangida. Ele queria saber como eu estava, só isso.

Harry me encarou por um tempo e respirou fundo.

\- Prefiro não saber o resto por hora. Hoje o dia não foi fácil.

\- Mas... não há resto. Não aconteceu nada. – por que eu nunca conseguia esconder nada dele?

\- Há! Eu sei que tem mais coisa, Mione. Mas eu acabaria fazendo um estrago dos grandes se souber o que foi.

Eu apenas assenti quando o vi levantar.

Sem ânimo algum ele tirou o tênis, lançou um feitiço para bloquear a entrada da barraca e por fim deitou ao meu lado na cama. Passou as mãos no cabelo molhado pelo banho e suspirou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, abraçados. Sentindo a respiração um do outro. Eu respirei com mais força e tomei coragem. Tinha que saber de uma vez por todas o que estava realmente acontecendo. Levantei o rosto e vi os olhos verdes me olhando, coloquei uma mão em seu peito e perguntei:

\- A Gina está mantida como refém?

\- Hermione... – Harry virou o rosto, desgostoso.

\- Harry, por favor, eu tenho que saber.

\- Sim. – disse num sopro. – Ela está com eles.

\- Por minha culpa. – disse em pânico. – Se eu não tivesse...

\- Não! – bradou ele. – Não foi sua culpa, você não tem culpa de nada, Hermione.

\- Eu tenho sim. – cobri o rosto com as mãos. – Se eu tivesse pensado melhor antes de agir... Deus, Harry, o que eu fiz?

\- Mione, por favor. – ele puxou o meu corpo para mais perto do dele e me abraçou com força. Senti meu ombro latejar, mas não disse nada. – Você não tem culpa de nada, se alguém tem que ser apontado como culpado, sou eu...

\- Não! – meus dedos pousaram em seus lábios. – Não é você, Harry, Sou eu. Eu o provoquei e ela foi pega em meu lugar, eu teria que estar lá fora com aqueles comensais. – um soluço escapou de meus lábios. – Eu! Não ela.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada. – segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e beijou meus lábios. – Absolutamente nada, entendeu.

\- Voldemort queria a mim, não a Gina. – murmurei. – Eu deveria estar no lugar dela, talvez eu possa falar com...

\- Não irá falar com ninguém. Você está exatamente no lugar de onde jamais vai sair! Nunca a deixarei sair de meus braços, Mione. Nunca.

Aconcheguei mais a ele e mordi meu lábio com força, tentando reprimir mais uma pergunta. Mas mesmo com medo da resposta eu teria que saber.

\- Harry... o que houve mais cedo? – sussurrei.

\- Você já sabe, briguei com Rony por causa...

\- Não. – interrompi balançando a cabeça. – Antes disso.

Harry não disse nada.

\- Córmaco me disse que Greyback esteve aqui. – escondi meu rosto em seu peito. – Me procurando.

Mais uma vez o corpo masculino enrijeceu, ele estava furioso não tinha como não notar isso. Com um suspiro ele passou os braços por minha cintura e eu estremeci.

\- Ele queria propor uma troca. – Harry me olhou e eu engoli em seco. – Você pela Gina.

Arregalei os olhos e me agarrei mais a ele.

\- Eu neguei, mas Rony queria que a troca fosse feita. Por isso brigamos. Não sei como ele foi capaz de aceitar isso, as coisas apenas piorariam se assim fosse.

Fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo. Pude sentir os olhares de Harry sobre mim. Ele estava preocupado, porque sabia o que eu estava pensando.

Aquilo tudo não estava certo, eu não deveria estar ali... Talvez a troca fosse o meio mais fácil de consertar tudo.  
O medo sempre presente cresceu violentamente dentro de mim... Mas por mais doloroso que fosse eu tinha que fazer o certo.

\- Hermione?

Harry me chamou, a preocupação pelo meu silêncio estava estampada em seu rosto. Eu sorri e o beijei suavemente.

\- E o uso da maldição imperdoável?

Harry arregalou os olhos e se desconcertou. Nem eu sabia como aquela pergunta havia saído de meus lábios, mas me agarraria a ela antes que Harry pudesse descobrir algo de meus pensamentos.

\- Bem... eu não vou ser preso por causa disso. Em situações como essa, o ministério faz vista grossa.

\- Tem certeza? – mordi o lábio e o olhei cheia de dúvida.

\- Uhum! – concordou ele. – Não se preocupe, querida. Perguntei para Lupin, ele confirmou.

Os dedos de Harry pousaram sobre o meu anel. Nossa aliança na verdade, embora usasse no dedo médio, e não no anelar. E ele... bem, um pouco de magia para alargá-lo e estava pronto para usar no polegar, assim ninguém saberia do nosso namoro.

Ele levou minha mão aos lábios e a beijou. Eu sorri encantada, ele baixou minha mão e segurou meu rosto. Me aproximei até que nossos lábios se encontraram, o puxei para mais perto e estremeci quando senti a mão grande e quente dele subir por minha cintura. Ofeguei por conta de seu toque e ele exigiu mais do beijo. Não pude conter um gemido quando sua mão pousou em meu seio, e agradeci mentalmente por Harry ter bloqueado a entrada da barraca. Quando senti o corpo dele em cima do meu e também seus beijos ousados descendo por meu pescoço, fechei os olhos com força e tentei apenas sentir as sensações maravilhosas, mas eu sabia que não iria dar certo, eu tinha que falar. Nunca conseguia esconder nada dele por muito tempo, ainda mais quando ele já desconfiava.

\- Ele me beijou... – murmurei.

Harry parecia não ter ouvido, já que deslizou a mão por minha perna, fazendo meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Seus lábios voltaram aos meus, mas antes que o beijo se aprofundasse ele mudou seu alvo, e foi direto para minha orelha. Quando mordiscou suavemente ali e logo em seguida sugou meu pescoço eu gemi contra seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e levantou o rosto.

\- O que disse, meu bem? – perguntou e mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior.

\- O que eu disse? – questionei, tentando ganhar tempo.

\- Exato. – suas mãos novamente subiram por minha cintura e pararam muito perto da onde eu realmente queira que ele tocasse.

\- Eu... – mordi o lábio e corei. – Córmaco me beijou.

Os beijos que distribuía por meu colo, imediatamente pararam. Harry levantou o rosto e eu vi seus olhos furiosos.

\- Aquele maldito beijou você?

Ele se afastou de mim para levantar da cama, mas eu o segurei no lugar.

\- Não. Não foi realmente um beijo... ele apenas encostou os lábios nos meus. Mas eu o empurrei... eu não quis. Ele me assustou, eu estava de toalha, não sabia o que fazer. Não podia correr... Harry, eu não queria, eu não sabia! Eu juro.

\- Eu vou acabar com ele!

\- Harry, por favor. – disse desesperada. – Não faça nada, ninguém sabe da gente, do nosso namoro. Por favor, Harry. Eu amo você. Só você!

\- Eu sei, Mione. – passou a mão pelo cabelo e balançou a cabeça. – Mas não posso deixar as coisas assim! Não posso deixar que ele faça isso.

\- Ele não vai fazer, não vai mais. Eu não vou deixar, eu não quero. Você sabe.

\- Mione...

\- Por favor, por favor.

\- Você sabe o que está pedindo?

\- Eu só não quero que você comece uma briga por causa disso. A situação já está caótica. – o olhei suplicante. – Desculpe por...

Ele soltou o ar com força e baixou a cabeça. – Tudo bem, Mione. Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa. - acariciou meu rosto e me olhou sério. – Mas se ele tentar mais uma dessas, ou ao menos tentar tocar você... – trincou os dentes e olhou para a entrada da barraca.

\- Não vai Harry, eu juro. Vou manter distância.

\- Eu sei, confio em você. – roçou os lábios nos meus e sorriu. - E eu também te amo.

Eu sorri e o puxei para baixo, ele novamente deitou sobre mim e eu recomecei o beijo. Ele retribuiu com vontade, seu corpo começava a relaxar e as carícias voltaram com força total.

Eu murmurei que o amava novamente e o ouvi sussurrar de volta!

Quando acordei no meio da noite e ele já não estava mais ao meu lado. Harry sempre voltava para a própria barraca com sua inseparável capa da invisibilidade. Suspirei aflita, mas me acalmei ao lembrar de nossos momentos. Tinha que me agarrar a eles para enfrentar o que estava por vir. Afinal... eu não deveria estar ali.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei mais disposta no dia seguinte. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o almoço e a maioria do pessoal estava fora das barracas. Muitos deles ao redor de Harry e Lupin querendo ouvir e discutir qual seria o próximo plano.

Andei próximo à rodinha que falava aos murmúrios, vi Harry levantando a cabeça e sorri para ele. O bruxo piscou discretamente para mim e voltou a olhar o mapa que Lupin havia desenhado.

O tempo estava estável, não havia vento algum e nem mesmo muito barulho. E era isso que me preocupava. Estava muito quieto. Quieto de mais.

Parecia que tudo e todos estavam esperando algo. E esse algo, sem dúvida, não seria nada bom.

Vi Rony mais ao longe, ele andava rápido, embora ainda mancasse. E estava muito sério. Sério de mais. Rony parou ao lado de sua barraca e fitou as árvores altas mais ao longe.

Eu engoli em seco e comecei a andar devagar. Ele ainda estava furioso, e eu o entendia. Afinal, era a vida da irmã dele que estava em jogo.

Me aproximei e parei atrás dele, um pouco afastada. Respirei fundo e mordi o lábio. Merlin, ele é o meu melhor amigo.

\- Ron?– chamei baixinho.

Ele não fez nenhum sinal de ter me ouvido, e eu permaneci parada, esperando.

\- Rony, por favor. – pedi.

\- O que quer Hermione? – perguntou depois de algum tempo, ainda sem me olhar.

\- Eu quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. – parei ao seu lado. – Não suporto mais isso. Você não fala comigo nem com o Harry. Por favor, Rony, não vamos deixar a situação assim.

\- A situação não pode mais mudar.

\- Pode sim, só depende de você. – encostei minha mão em seu ombro. - É meu melhor amigo, Ron.

\- Melhor amigo? – ele riu, e com um gesto brusco afastou-se do meu contato. – A minha irmã também era sua melhor amiga, Hermione. – virou-se para mim. – E veja só como ela terminou.

\- Não! – quase gritei. – Eu não queria isso. Não foi minha culpa.

\- Você estava lá. – Rony elevava a voz cada vez mais. – Viu o que aconteceu! Aquele maldito Greyback foi atrás da Gina já que não conseguiu pegar você. Como não tem culpa? Poderia ao menos ter tentado lutar com ele.

\- Estava inconsciente. – disse em um fio de voz. Ele não escutou ou fingiu não ter escutado. - Eu... eu vou trazê-la de volta. – prometi, quase não consegui falar estava prendendo o choro que ameaça vir com força total.

\- Vai dar mais alguém de presente para Voldemort se tentar fazer alguma coisa. – olhou para onde Harry estava e depois para mim - Volte para o seu namoradinho, Hermione. – eu arregalei os olhos. - Falhou ao manter esse segredo longe de mim. – ele virou de costas. – Assim como falhou com Gina.

Já não conseguia suportar, quando comecei a correr de volta para a minha barraca, uma explosão soou muito perto. Olhei assustada para o lado, e vi o que o silêncio estava guardando. Comensais tentavam transpor a barreira mágica que Harry e Lupin haviam intensificado mais cedo.

O terror começou a ganhar força no acampamento. Ouvia Harry e Lupin ordenando a todos aqueles que não podiam lutar que fossem para a barraca central, era a única fortemente protegida. E onde havia uma chave de portal, a qual os mandaria para bem longe.

Puxei minha varinha e comecei a correr, só me dei conta que os comensais haviam conseguido quebrar a barreira de proteção quando a explosão de uma barraca me jogou longe.

Gritei ao sentir o estalar e a dor em meu ombro. Fiquei sem ar e minha visão escureceu por um tempo, me obriguei a ficar parada até que a dor fosse suportável. Levantei com dentes trincados, tentava lançar feitiços enquanto procurava um lugar para me esconder.

Me escorei atrás de uma barraca e respirei fundo. Mordi o lábio com força ao sentir a pontada forte de dor em meu ombro. Um grito agudo me fez pular de susto, quando olhei para o lado direito vi Luna tentando se livrar de um comensal que a levava em direção as árvores.

\- Sectusempra! – gritei.

O comensal caiu no chão e começou a tremer, gritei para Luna e ela veio correndo em minha direção.

\- Onde está sua varinha? – foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei quando a garota parou ao meu lado.

\- Não sei, ele a tirou de mim com um feitiço – apontou o comensal que ainda sangrava. – Isso é um mau começo, não é mesmo.

\- Luna você tem que ir até a barraca central e tem que ficar lá. Sem sua varinha não vai conseguir ficar aqui por muito tempo. Entendeu?

Ela me olhou com aquele ar sonhador de sempre. E antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, bruscamente a puxei para o chão. Um feitiço passou em cima de nós, e eu gritei pela dor intensa que ardia em meu ombro.

\- Hermione?

Agarrei o braço de Luna e levantei.

\- Quero que corra o mais rápido que conseguir. Nós temos que atravessar metade do acampamento para chegar até a barraca. – olhei em volta e localizei Harry, como nós ele estava se protegendo atrás de uma barraca, quase gritei ao ver um comensal atacá-lo se surpresa. Mas rápido, Harry defendeu o feitiço e acertou o homem em cheio.

Olhei para Luna e tomei fôlego. – Vamos.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, com uma mão segurava a varinha e com a outra tentava puxar Luna, meu ombro não cooperava muito. E não demorou, os feitiços e comensais começaram a vir em nossa direção. Não estávamos tão longe agora, mas não conseguiria defender os feitiços sozinha por muito tempo.

\- Sangue-ruim! - alguém berrou e eu não parei de correr até que correntes prenderam meus pés.

Quando toquei o chão, a dor explodiu em mim, senti as mãos de Luna tentando soltar as correntes e quase gritei para que ela continuasse a correr. Os olhos azuis da bruxa diziam que ela não sairia dali.

\- Corra! – ordenei. – Vamos, saia daqui. – ela permaneceu parada. – Agora! – gritei.

Murmurei um feitiço e as correntes se afrouxaram, olhei para trás e só pude distinguir os cabelos loiros de Luna entrando na barraca. Levantei cambaleante apenas para ser derrubada novamente. Senti um peso sobre mim e arregalei os olhos ao ver que era um comensal.

\- Olá, lindinha. – disse ele sorrindo.

Apontei a varinha para ele, mas o bruxo segurou meu pulso com força e o feitiço se perdeu no ar. Me debati embaixo dele, e gritei o mais alto e que pude ao sentir a mão grande e forte apertar meu ombro.

\- Crucio! – berrou alguém. O feitiço acertou o comensal que saiu de cima de mim e caiu longe, gritando e se contorcendo de dor.

\- Mione! – Harry ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, completamente assustado. – Está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa? Merlin, seu ombro...

\- Harry! – gemi e o puxei, quando vi vários feitiços vindo em nossa direção.

\- Estupefaça. – bradou Harry. O comensal da esquerda caiu.

\- Petricficus Totalus. – murmurei, e outro comensal caiu.

\- Crucio. – alguém berrou.

\- Não! – eu gritei.

A mão de Harry que segurava a minha afrouxou-se e o corpo do bruxo caiu ao meu lado.

– Harry! – ele se debatia e gritava com toda a sua força. Olhei para os lados, mas não achei ninguém. – Pare! – pedi angustiada para o nada. Quando me levantei, Harry parou de se debater e foi jogado para longe.

Antes que pudesse ver alguma coisa, minha varinha voou de minha mão. Virei para o lado em que recebi o feitiço, e não pude conter o grito de dor ao sentir alguém puxar meu cabelo. Com brusquidão me fizeram ajoelhar, olhei para cima e vi o sorriso de Greyback.

\- Tenho um presentinho para você, garotinha. – o lobo sussurrou perto de mim.

Com força segurou meu pulso e ergue meu braço com violência, ofeguei e gemi de dor pelo movimento em meu ombro.

Algo foi colocado em minha mão, não conseguia ver já que o lobisomem segurava meus cabelos e mantinha meu rosto voltado para baixo.

\- Isso é o primeiro aviso. Sabe o que tem de fazer, sangue-ruim. – cheirou meu pescoço e eu tentei virar a cabeça. Ele rosnou e apertou com mais força a mão que segurava a minha. - Não vai sobrar muito de vocês e nem dela. – dito isso o lobo simplesmente desapareceu.

Abaixei minha cabeça e olhei o objeto em minha mão, era a varinha de Gina com uma mecha de seu cabelo enrolado nela.

\- Deus. - ofeguei.

\- Vamos Hermione. – gritou Harry.

Em apenas meia hora depois do ataque surpresa, já tínhamos um plano feito e que estava em execução.

Todas as barracas foram desmontadas, e em pouco tempo o acampamento já não existia. Com poucos feitiços o lugar voltou a ser como era quando chegamos.

As únicas coisas que permaneciam no desaparecido acampamento era eu, Harry e um chapéu velho que servia como chave de portal.

O novo acampamento estava localizado a aproximadamente 8 km do antigo. Era longe o suficiente para os comensais e perto o bastante para nossos planos.

\- Hermione?

Olhei para frente e vi Harry parado bem perto de mim.

\- Está bem? – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo e voltou para meu rosto. - É o ombro? Ainda dói?

\- Não. – respondi e coloquei a mão sobre meu ombro enfaixado e devidamente medicado. – Está tudo bem agora.

\- Então vamos. – ele segurou minha mão e começou a andar, mas eu permaneci no mesmo lugar.

\- Harry. – murmurei.

\- Por favor, Hermione, quero sair logo daqui.

Quando o bruxo virou de frente para mim, eu me joguei em seus braços.

\- Mione! – disse preocupado, fechando mais os braços ao meu redor. – O que aconteceu, amor. O que foi?

\- Harry! – disse em um soluço.

Harry sentou-se na grama e me trouxe junto, me aninhei mais a ele e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

\- Mione, por favor. Olhe para mim.

Ergui meu rosto e ele enxugou uma lágrima que escorria.

\- O que foi, meu bem?

\- Tenho tanto medo de te perder. – ele beijou meus lábios e eu fechei os olhos. – Tenho medo de que algo aconteça com você.

\- Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu estou bem, estou aqui agora e sempre vou estar.

\- Tive tanto medo hoje.

\- Eu também tive, não sabe como eu me segurei para não correr até você e tirá-la daqui.

O abracei com mais força. – E os comensais... Deus, Harry, como eles conseguiram invadir?

\- Não sei. – suspirou. - Eu e Lupin intensificamos a proteção mais cedo, era impossível eles entrarem com tanta facilidade. Aqueles feitiços deveriam segurá-los por horas.

\- Acha que alguém sabotou? – arregalei os olhos.

\- Muito provável.

\- Mas quem?

\- Não sei, amor. Ainda não sei.

\- Óh, Harry, quando esse pesadelo vai acabar?

\- Muito em breve eu espero. Não vou mais ficar aqui apenas olhando e fazendo planos.

\- Harry! – segurei com mais força seus braços. – Por favor, prometa que não vai fazer algo sem pensar direito. Prometa que não vai atrás de Voldemort sozinho.

\- Conversamos sobre isso depois. – beijou suavemente meus lábios e tentou se levantar, mas eu o impedi.

\- Harry Potter, prometa para mim. – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. – Por favor... – supliquei.

\- Não vou. – disse preocupado - Eu juro! Fique calma, querida.

\- Me desculpe, mas hoje não foi fácil para mim.

\- Eu sei, amor. Não foi fácil para ninguém. Mas nós comensais não estão mais aqui e todos estão vivos.

Eu assenti, por mais que aquelas palavras fossem tranqüilizadoras e eu quisesse me agarrar a elas com todas as forças, tentando inutilmente acreditar que realmente havíamos superado os comensais, não conseguia. Só eu sabia a verdade, mas Harry muito em breve também saberia. Saberia que o "ataque" não fora real, que o lobo me deu a varinha de Gina, mostrando que aquilo era apenas um aviso. Uma pequeníssima demonstração do que seria feito com todos nós, de como éramos fracos e idiotas, de como iríamos morrer.

\- Eu te amo. – disse de repente e o beijei.

Depois de algum tempo e quase sem fôlego, me separei dele e segurei seu rosto. Fechei os olhos com força e respirei fundo. Quando abri meus olhos, vi os dele, que me olhavam com preocupação.

\- Hermione? – sussurrou.

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe, Harry. – rapidamente peguei a varinha de Gina e sem deixar que ele a visse a coloquei no bolso interno do casco dele. - Eu amo você.

\- O que está fazendo? - e antes que Harry pudesse ter noção do que acontecia, encostei minha varinha em seu ombro e murmurei:

\- Immobulus.

O corpo imobilizado do bruxo caiu na grama, tentando não pensar no que acontecia, o levitei até o chapéu velho e quando encostei a mão dele na chave do portal o vi desaparecer.

\- Bombarda. – bradei para o objeto que explodiu em minha frente.

Engoli alguns soluços e respirei fundo. Por fim, olhei para as árvores ao meu redor, temendo mais que tudo o que estava por vir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry**

\- Merda! – berrei quando Lupin retirou o feitiço que Hermione havia feito.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lupin, olhou para os lados e voltou a atenção para mim. – Onde está a Hermione?

Não disse nada, e com raiva apenas peguei minha varinha que havia rolado para longe. Cheguei perto da cadeira de madeira que servia de chave de portal, encostei minha mão nela, vária vezes, mas nada aconteceu.

\- Maldição! – urrei. – Merda, mas que merda, Hermione!

Sem me dar conta da multidão em volta que de olhos arregalados olhavam "O Eleito", cuspir fogo, corri em direção a minha barraca. Mas antes de entrar fui impedido por uma mão forte que me agarrou pelo casaco.

\- Espere Harry! – disse Lupin. – O que está acontecendo afinal? Onde está Hermione?

\- O que você acha? – gritei raivoso e passei a mão pelo cabelo. – Ela me imobilizou, me mandou para cá e ficou lá. – dei alguns passos para o lado e encarei o bruxo. – Ela vai até eles Lupin, eu tenho certeza! Ela se culpa pela captura da Gina.

Lupin arregalou os olhos. – Harry...

\- Deus, ela vai direto para as garras de Voldemort. De Greyback!

\- Tem certeza disso, Harry?

\- É claro que tenho. – explodi de raiva. – Eu estava lá, eu sei o que aconteceu. Eu preciso voltar para lá o quanto antes, não posso deixá-la fazer isso. Eu não vou deixar!

\- Tudo bem, Harry, vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Eu vou pegar os mapas...

\- Não! Não há tempo para isso, eu vou para lá agora. Sem mapa, sem planos.

Entrei na barraca e Lupin me seguiu.

\- É isso o que eles querem, Harry. – tentou explicar o homem. - Querem você apavorado, a procura dela, não vê que é mais uma parte do plano deles? Não pode ir assim, não nesse estado, você vai para a morte certa!

Encarei Remo por algum tempo. - Ela é tudo o que eu tenho, Lupin.

O bruxo respirou fundo sem deixar de me encarar.

\- Então era sempre com ela que você estava quando não o encontrávamos na barraca.

Eu assenti. – A morte certa vai ser se eu a perder. – disse convicto. – Por isso não tente me impedir.

Lupin ergueu as mãos e balançou a cabeça. – Nunca impediria. É bom ter alguém, Harry, principalmente alguém como Hermione.

\- Eu sei, e vou trazê-la de volta!

Inesperadamente um Rony furioso entrou na barraca.

\- Você não vai sair daqui!

Não dei ouvidos, apenas peguei minha mochila e coloquei alguns frascos dentro.

\- A gente se vê mais tarde. – falei olhando para Lupin.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Não vai sair daqui. – cortou o ruivo. - Você tem que salvar a minha irmã, Harry Potter. – gritou Rony.

\- Saia da minha frente Ronald. – disse com ódio.

\- Você nem sabe se aquela Merdinha Sabe-Tudo realmente foi atrás deles, Potter!

\- Cale a boca! – berrei e virei com a varinha em punho. – Cale essa sua boca imunda, e nunca mais chame Hermione desse jeito.

\- Ou o que?

\- Harry abaixe a varinha. – Remo tentava controlar as coisas. – Ele é seu amigo.

\- Ou eu acabo com você, Weasley.

\- Ronald, pare com isso. Não me façam ter que controlá-los pela força. – Lupin puxou a varinha.

\- Então vamos, me acerte, Harry. – bradou o bruxo.

\- Não me provoque. – adverti.

Abaixei a varinha e tentei passar, mas o ruivo segurou meu casaco com força. Com fúria me desvencilhei da vestimenta.

– Está fora de si, Potter. - Rony jogou o casaco de que ainda segurava aos meus pés e algo dentro dele rolou pelo chão.

Lupin que tentava obter algum controle da situação franziu o cenho ao notar algo perto de mim. Abaixou-se e de relance vi que ele segurava algo.

\- Harry. – me chamou.

\- O que?

\- Acho melhor ver isso. – ele estendeu uma varinha e eu a peguei.

Com o coração batendo forte desenrolei o pedaço de pergaminho. Estava tão apavorado com que estava acontecendo, que não notei uma mecha ruiva indo ao chão.

\- É de Gina! – Rony gritou e se abaixou para segurar a mecha do cabelo, e arrancou a varinha das minhas mãos. Olhou para a varinha e arregalou os olhos. – É da Gina também, é a varinha da Gina!

Eu não prestava atenção, apenas lia com um aperto no coração o que Hermione havia escrito no pedaço de pergaminho.

\- Meu Deus! – sussurrei.

Deixei o pergaminho cair de minhas mãos, peguei minha mochila e sem olhar para nenhum dos bruxos corri para fora da barraca.

Ouvi Lupin gritar meu nome, mas não me importei, continuei correndo até as árvores. Quando meus pulmões pareciam estar prestes a explodir, vi que tinha acabado de ultrapassar a área de proteção e então desaparatei.

**Hermione**

O começo da noite chegou com nuvens densas, as estrelas e a lua cheia estavam encobertas por elas. Meu corpo tremeu com o vento frio que castigava a floresta. Minha mão tremia e conseqüentemente minha varinha também. Apertei com força a pequena bolsa que levava comigo.

Me assustei com um barulho alto, dei alguns passos para o lado até bater em uma árvore.

\- Lumos Maxima. – murmurei.

Girei para os lados, mas não havia nada, apenas as árvores ao meu redor. Respirei fundo, sabia que eu estava perto deles e aquilo me aterrorizava.

Comecei a andar novamente, o vento gelado estava se tornando insuportável. Ouvi novamente o barulho, dessa vez mais baixo e atrás de mim. Sabia que estava sendo seguida, e infelizmente há algum tempo.

Diminui meus passos e fechei os olhos, apertei com força minha varinha, apurei os ouvidos e virei para trás.

\- Estupore. – gritei.

Ouvi o baque do feitiço em alguém e logo em seguida o som de seu corpo caindo. Não esperei para ver o que ia acontecer, somente corri.

Algo passou entre as árvores ao meu lado, com medo parei de repente e olhei em volta. Algo se mexeu anormalmente rápido, fazendo um barulho alto que repentinamente parou.

\- Greyback. – sussurrei.

Permaneci parada apenas tentando escutar alguma coisa, mas apenas ouvia o vento frio soprar. Ergui minha varinha e olhei para os lados, dei alguns passos e girei ao meu redor. Prestei atenção nas árvores a minha frente e não hesitei ao vê-lo correr.

\- Bombarda!

As árvores explodiram, mas o lobo não.

Gritei quando senti Fenrir aparecer atrás de mim e me arremessar com força para longe.

\- Conseguiu derrubar Anthony. – dizia enquanto andava até mim. - Mas comigo, gracinha, vai diferente.

\- Sectusempra! – bradei.

O lobisomem conseguiu se esquivar e quando parou ao meu lado puxou meus cabelos. Com fúria ele arrancou minha varinha e a jogou longe.

\- Não! – gritei.

Greyback segurou com força meu rosto, embaixo do meu queixo, com minhas duas mãos tentei tirar a dele, mas isso só fez com que ele apertasse meu rosto ainda mais forte. Senti uma dor aguda e ardida em minha bochecha e me debati.

\- Oh não. – lamentou-se sarcasticamente. – Olhe só o que eu fiz.

Colocou seu rosto perto do meu, e respirou fundo.

\- Tem um cheiro ótimo, gracinha. – sorriu e limpou uma gota de sangue que escorria do corte em minha bochecha. – E não é que você veio mesmo! – puxou meu cabelo com mais força e eu me gemi de dor. – Achei que teria de ir atrás de você. – murmurou em meu ouvido. – Caçá-la um pouco. – riu. – Seria divertido.

\- Mas eu estou aqui! – gritei. Levantei as mãos e tentei tirar a dele do meu cabelo.

\- E bem viva, como posso ver. – com uma das mãos segurou as duas minhas, e largou meu cabelo. Ele me puxou até eu ficar de pé e me virou de frente.

Aproximou-se mais do meu rosto e eu recuei.

\- Onde está a Gina? – perguntei.

O lobo me encarou por um tempo e riu alto. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu e tentei me soltar.

\- Aquela sua amiguinha idiota não importa agora.

\- É claro que ela importa. – minha voz tremia. – Estou aqui por causa dela!

\- Não tenha tanta certeza.

Olhei em volta a procura de minha varinha, Greyback seguiu meu olhar e apertou com mais força meus pulsos.

\- Garota tola, não vai conseguir chegar até sua varinha e muito menos sair daqui. –sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. – Meu Lorde a quer como isca, já que a outra não é de grande valor. E então quando o Potter chegar...

\- Não! – gritei tentando me soltar, puxei minhas mãos e o lobisomem me empurrou com força para o chão. – Ele não virá, não há razão para vir.

\- Há uma razão sim. – sorrindo Fenrir se abaixou.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça e senti as unhas de Greyback em meu rosto.

\- E é para esta razão que eu estou olhando agora!

Ele escorregou as unhas por meu pescoço e antes que pudesse descer mais, eu levantei em um pulo e corri em direção a minha varinha. Ainda estava longe quando senti o lobo me empurrar novamente.

\- Não adianta fugir, lindinha. – segurou meus braços e me levantou.

Com ódio me debati e com um soco acertei o rosto do lobisomem. Ele urrou e sua mão teve o mesmo destino que a minha.

O lado esquerdo do meu rosto latejava e minha cabeça girava, cai no frio e úmido chão novamente sem conseguir abrir os olhos.

\- Dói, não é mesmo. – debochou. – A sua amiguinha, mal agüentou um empurrão.

Ele chegou mais perto, e eu tentei me arrastar para longe.

\- Ela é tão fraca quanto o irmãozinho. – colocou o pé em minhas costas e depois me virou de barriga para cima. – Já com você e com o Potte...Ah, é bem mais divertido! Vamos lá, gracinha. – ele se afastou alguns passos. – Levante!

Sentei e com o movimento senti algo bater em meu quadril, meu olhos brilharam, tinha esquecido de minha bolsa. Ela estava com o feitiço indetectável de extensão e havia algumas coisas realmente úteis ali dentro. Joguei minha bolsa para trás e procurei algo dentro, não precisei remexer muito para encontrá-lo. Quase sorri de felicidade. Nunca imaginei que uma das invenções de George pudesse me salvar. Devagar levantei, o lobo não tirava os olhos de mim, lancei um olhar para onde estava minha varinha. Respirei fundo e em um só movimento tirei o spray de dentro da bolsa e acionei o botão. O liquido amarelo de dentro atingiu o comensal.

O urro de Greyback foi o mais alto e animalesco que eu já ouvi. Quando o liquido entrou em contato com os olhos pretos, os grudou na mesma hora.

Eu corri até a varinha e apontei para Fenrir.

\- Estupefaça. – bradei. O lobo caiu alguns metros para trás, ainda se debatendo e urrando. – Estupefaça! – ele não mais se mexeu. - Incarcerous.

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Não! – gritei quando minha varinha saiu voando de minha mão.

Olhei para os lados e vi Dolohov andando. Com alguns gestos de varinha desfez os meus feitiços. As cordas soltaram o Lobisomem, os olhos deles desgrudaram e ele acordou.

\- Tendo algumas dificuldades com a garota, Greyback? – perguntou Antônio Dolohov. – Vi Anthony caído na floresta e isso me chamou atenção. – o bruxo passou o olhar sobre mim e sorriu. – Estava se divertindo?

\- Tire o frasco dela. – rosnou o lobo. – Eu cuido do resto.

Dolohov arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu apertei o frasco de spray com mais força.

\- Ora, mas o que tem escondido aí?

O homem chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão.

Balancei minha cabeça em negativa. - Não tenho nada.

O comensal lançou um olhar ao outro e sorriu.

\- Crucio!

Meu corpo foi ao chão e o frasco rolou de minha mão. Eu gritei de dor, as facas, novamente elas, milhões delas, que se enterravam em mim com força. Quando Dolohov parou com feitiço eu pude respirar. Virei meu corpo e deitei de costas no o chão úmido, meu ombro começou a latejar novamente e eu gemi de dor.

\- Eu a quero inteira, Dolohov. – rosnou Greyback.

\- Gruda olhos. – leu Antônio no rótulo do frasco. – Que coisa interessante. – jogou o frasco longe e antes que ele pudesse tocar o chão já havia explodido.

Eu me encolhi quando os dois comensais chegaram mais perto, o lobo me levantou do chão e agarrou minha bolsa. A alça arrebentou, ele a jogou aos meus pés e me empurrou em direção a ela.

\- Vamos lá, gracinha. Tire tudo o que tem aí dentro, devagar e um por um.

\- Não queremos mais surpresas. – afirmou o bruxo.

Minhas mãos tremiam, havia uma infinidade de coisas na minha bolsa, poções, alguns livros, objetos pessoais e roupas. Sabia que era besteira carregar tudo aquilo, mas queria estar preparada para tudo. Eu tinha uma pequena esperança de que eu e Gina poderíamos escapar com vida desse pesadelo.

\- Ande logo! – ordenou o comensal mais baixo.

A primeira coisa que toquei foi em um dos meus livros, apertei com força e o puxei. Coloquei ao meu lado e comecei a tirar o resto. Os comensais reviravam os olhos e agiam com impaciência.  
Eu já estava terminando, junto aos livros havia vários frascos de poções, algumas peças de roupa, algumas minhas e outras de Gina, e dois pares de tênis.

Quando coloquei minha mão dentro da bolsa novamente, toquei em uma bolsinha pequena onde guardava minhas peças íntimas. Eu enrijeci na hora, procurei mais um pouco e encostei em um casaco, puxei os dois juntos, torcendo para que Greyback e Dolohov não dessem muita importância.

Sem tirar os olhos da bolsa, coloquei os dois objetos ao meu lado e retirei de dentro rapidamente uma outra calça jeans. Joguei a calça em cima do casaco e da bolsinha, antes de retirar outra peça de roupa, Fenrir segurou meu braço.

\- Espere! – afastou a calça jeans e o casaco e eu fechei os olhos. – O que é isso?

Eu não respondi e ele apertou meu braço com mais força.

\- É uma bolsinha.

\- E o que tem dentro? – o outro comensal perguntou.

\- Nada. – Greyback rosnou. – Roupas. – disse rapidamente.

\- Abra. – ordenou o lobisomem.

\- Mas são apenas roupas, nada mais. – puxei a bolsinha pequena e agarrei com força.

Dolohov fez um gesto com a varinha e a bolsinha foi arrancada de minhas mãos, indo direto para as dele.

\- Não! Não há nada aí. – tentei me levantar, mas fui empurrada de volta ao chão.

Vi o comensal abrir a bolsinha, ele olhou dentro e sorriu.

\- Vai gostar de ver isso, Greyback!

Puxou de dentro um sutiã, eu arfei e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

\- Por favor, são apenas roupas. – minha voz tremia.

Quando tive coragem de abrir os olhos, vi o lobo segurando uma de minhas calcinhas. Eu queria sumir dali, as lágrimas contidas teimavam em rolar por meu rosto.

\- Tenho certeza que apreciaremos muito mais vendo essas _roupas_ nela! – Antônio Dolohov sorriu e apontou para as peças que agora estavam no chão.

O lobo sorriu e grunhiu alto.

\- Levante-se, gracinha, e coloque essas _roupas_ – disse a última palavra em deboche. –, para nós.

\- Não! – gritei quando o bruxo agarrou meus braços e me levantou. – Me solte! Não vou fazer nada.

\- Quero vê-la com isso aqui. – olhei para o lobisomem que segurava um conjunto preto.

O outro comensal sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.


	7. Chapter 7

Gritei em pânico quando Greyback agarrou o capuz do meu casaco e o puxou com força para baixo. Se sua outra mão não estivesse apertando meu braço, e consequentemente me segurando. Eu com certeza estaria no chão.

Com movimentos violentos e bruscos o lobo arrancou o casaco do meu corpo e rasgou o capuz. Jogou o agasalho para longe e sorriu com seus dentes amarelados e pontiagudos.

\- Agora essa blusa. – o outro homem apontou com a varinha.

\- Não. – balancei a cabeça e cruzei os braços.

\- Ande logo com isso, boneca, não queremos perder tempo. – grunhiu o lobo.

Fiquei com os braços cruzados e não fiz nenhum movimento. Desesperada, estava pensando em algum jeito de sair dali. Tinha que me afastar mais e sair da área de proteção para aparatar, mas antes tinha que alcançar minha varinha.

Antônio se aproximou e eu dei alguns passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos dos dois comensais.

\- Não me faça usar a força. – disse o bruxo.

\- Não vão conseguir fazer nada!

\- Duvido muito disso, boneca.

Ao ver Fenrir chegar perto, num impulso, dei as costas para eles e corri. Mal dei alguns passos quando o lobo agarrou meus braços e me manteve presa junto a ele.

O pânico começou a crescer dentro de mim, minha respiração era alta e descompassada. Olhei em volta, mas não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse me ajudar.

Quando Dolohov sorriu e apontou a varinha em minha direção apertei os olhos com força e me debati, tentando me soltar. O lobisomem grunhiu e apertou meus braços com força, sentia suas garras rasgando minha pele.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era fugir dali.

Senti minha calça jeans ficar frouxa de repente. Apertei com força minhas pernas e olhei para baixo. Ofeguei e um gemido de terror saiu dos meus lábios. Se mexesse da cintura para baixo a calça escorregaria.

Ouvi os comensais rirem e permaneci parada, olhando para minha calça jeans cortada nas laterais, do cós até a barra.

A respiração do lobo ficou curta e rápida e eu comecei a tremer.

\- Precisa de ajuda, garotinha?

Quando o comensal atrás de mim segurou minha cintura e me levantou, gritei apavorada.

Como em câmera lenta vi a calça jeans escorregar e ir ao chão.

\- Não... – gemi angustiada.

Greyback me soltou e eu caí no chão, tentei pegar minha calça, mas o lobisomem foi mais rápido e a jogou longe. Apertei minhas pernas e me encolhi. Tentando me esconder dos olhares famintos as abracei.

\- E agora, Fenrir, o que prefere? Retiramos a última parte de baixo ou começamos com a de cima?

O lobo se agitou e rosnou.

\- Tire a blusa. O resto deixe comigo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e tentei segurar minhas lágrimas. Meu corpo tremia de frio e medo. Ergui os olhos e vi o bruxo se aproximar com a varinha apontada para mim.

Senti o vento frio tocando minha pele. E eu pude apenas me encolher mais e fechar os olhos...

-Crucio! – alguém gritou a maldição. E ao ouvir um som abafado bem perto de mim eu imediatamente abri os olhos.

Dolohov havia caído em minha frente e se contorcia. Sua varinha rolou e parou perto do meu pé direito. Tateei o chão e segurei a varinha com força. Quando a maldição cessou e o comensal abriu os olhos lentamente.

Gemendo de dor o bruxo me olhou e eu apontei a varinha para ele.

– Estupore! – o comensal rolou para longe de mim. - Petricficus Totalus. - e não se mexeu mais.

Me encolhi ao ouvir um urro de Greyback, não olhei na direção do lobisomem e sem pensar duas vezes saí em disparada na direção da minha varinha.

\- Hermione!

Não precisa olhar para saber que era Harry Potter quem berrava meu nome. Dei mais alguns passos para frente e peguei minha varinha. Me virei para ver onde Harry estava, mas a única coisa que vi em minha frente foi uma imensa massa de músculos e raiva pulando sobre mim.

Ouvi um grito ecoando pela floresta, mas não me dei conta que era o meu. Apenas sentia o peso do lobisomem. Parecia que lentamente eu estava sendo esmagada, a dor do esmagamento subia das pernas até o tórax, onde a dor era mais forte. Tentava respirar, mas não havia ar suficiente, tentava me mexer e gritar, mas só conseguia abrir a boca e fechá-la novamente.

Até que ficou muito quente, quente demais, talvez alguma coisa estivesse pegando fogo. Abri meus olhos e minha boca para tentar respirar uma última vez. E imediatamente senti o ar. Meus pulmões se encheram o peso esmagador saiu de cima de mim. Respirei rapidamente e então o cheiro de queimado e o calor do fogo me fizeram reagir.

Sentei e olhei em volta, poucos metros longe vi Harry lançando um feitiço em Greyback que estava na minha frente. O lobisomem pegou fogo novamente. O lobo urrou de dor e rolou pelo chão até o fogo se apagar e depois permaneceu parado.

Tinha quase certeza que Fenrir Greyback havia parado de respirar.

Nem eu e nem Harry fizemos qualquer movimento, não tirávamos os olhos do lobisomem. Apertei as varinhas que estavam em minha mão e olhei para o Grifinório. Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e começou a andar lentamente para a lateral da floresta, perto das árvores mais densas.

O perdi de vista e comecei a me mover devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Apoiei meu pé direito no chão para levantar, mas antes que pudesse completar o movimento vi meu tornozelo esquerdo ser agarrado por Greyback. Gritei apavorada quando ele me puxou para perto dele e rosnou alto. Apontei as varinhas para seu peito, mas ele apertou meu pulso e em um movimento rápido vi os dentes amarelos e pontiagudos bem perto do meu rosto.

Gritei e me debati, quando olhei para o lado vi um feitiço vindo do meio das árvores. Me encolhi esperando o baque e fui arremessada para longe junto com Fenrir.

Ele me soltou e eu me afastei, tremendo e de olhos arregalados. Vi o lobo farejar o ar e olhar para as árvores a minha direita, onde Harry estava. Greyback rosnou e chegou perto de mim, mas antes de me tocar finalmente caiu na minha frente sangrando sem mais se movimentar.

O cheiro forte de queimado ainda exalava dele.

Não esperei muito tempo para ver Harry correndo até mim. Quando senti os braços do bruxo me rodeando e seu corpo quente tão perto, meus tremores aumentaram e dei vazão às lágrimas.

\- Deus, Hermione. – ele passou as mãos em minhas costas e nos meus cabelos. – Por que fez isso? Por que fugiu? – segurou meu rosto com força e passou levemente o polegar pelo arranhão em minha bochecha. - Eu fiquei tão apavorado.

Eu assenti e me apertei mais a ele.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. Oh,Harry...

\- Olhe o que podia ter acontecido. – apontou para o lobisomem e para o outro comensal caído e eu assenti com a cabeça.

Harry olhou para minhas pernas nuas, e as tocou com cuidado. Em um modo automático as contraí, como se tivesse sentido dor ao seu toque.

O moreno retirou as mãos e ergueu os olhos para mim, podia ver mágoa e desespero nos olhos verdes.

\- Desculpe... – murmurei.

Harry olhou para mim e depois para minhas pernas novamente. Focou seu olhar em meus olhos e tocou de novo minhas pernas arranhadas e machucadas. Mas desta vez eu relaxei.

\- O que eles fizeram, meu amor? – com uma das mãos, ele enxugou mais algumas lágrimas que teimaram em cair. Olhou para os lados, não acreditando no que estava vendo. - Os seus pertences estão todos espalhados.

Eu balancei a cabeça me encolhi mais perto dele.

\- Eles me obrigaram a tirar tudo de dentro da minha bolsa e pegaram minhas peças íntimas, Harry... Eles... Eles queriam que eu as colocasse, queriam me ver com elas, mas eu neguei. Então Dolohov... – engoli em seco e procurei os olhos dele. - Ele tirou minha calça com um feitiço. E... e Fenrir queria vestir um conjunto em mim. E ele ia conseguir, Harry, ia conseguir...

Solucei e escondi meu rosto com as mãos. O bruxo me segurou com mais força.

\- Eu tentei fugir, juro que tentei, mas eles são mais fortes, e eu estava sem a varinha. Aquelas... – meu corpo estremeceu. – Aquelas mãos surgiam de todos os lugares, me agarrando, puxando, tentando...

\- Tudo bem, amor! Eles não vão mais tocar em você nem chegar perto. Acabou, meu bem. Estou aqui agora.

\- Eu fiquei com tanto medo. Só queria salvar a Gina, não queria deixá-la aqui, com eles.

Harry segurou meu rosto e o levantou. Beijou meus lábios levemente e acariciou meu cabelo.

\- Nós vamos salvar a Gina, Mione! Mas com um plano formado e mais bruxos conosco.

Eu assenti.

\- E por favor, nunca mais faça isso. Achei que todos os meus pesadelos haviam se tornado realidade após ler a carta que me deixou.

\- Eu tive que fazer isso, Harry. Se eu tivesse te falado o que queria fazer, não me deixaria dar dois passos para fora da barraca.

O homem respirou fundo.

\- E com razão, não é? – me perguntou.

Olhei para ele e depois para os comensais abatidos. Harry esfregou minhas pernas geladas.

\- Deve estar com frio, vou juntar suas coisas e então vamos voltar!

Com um feitiço Harry fez todas as peças e objetos espalhados pela floresta voltarem para minha bolsa. E puxou um moletom e uma calça quente lá de dentro. Abaixou-se novamente ao meu lado e devagar me ajudou com as roupas. Gemi e fechei os olhos quando o tecido raspou em um corte grande na parte externa da minha coxa.

\- Tudo bem. – disse para um Harry preocupado.

Levantei o quadril para que ele pudesse terminar de vestir a calça. Quando acabou respirei fundo e sorri para ele.

Em um movimento ágil o moreno me levantou em seus braços.

\- Creio que posso andar. – ele não disse nada e começou a caminhar.

Balancei a cabeça e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Sem me importar com a dor em meu ombro beijei seu maxilar.

Ele estremeceu.

\- Posso andar! – repeti.

Mais uma vez o bruxo me ignorou. Quando eu beijei seu pescoço e logo em seguida mordisquei, ele arfou e olhou para mim.

\- Hermione! – ele disse entre dentes em um tom de advertência.

\- Harry! – ele desviou os olhos. - Amor, posso andar!

O bruxo deu os ombros. - Gosto de tê-la assim comigo, segura em meus braços. – olhou de relance para mim. – E sabendo que não vai poder fugir novamente.

\- Harry... – choraminguei. – Me desculpe.

Ele parou de andar e me encarou, ainda havia medo em seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem, Mione. Mas depois conversamos.

Eu assenti e o puxei para baixo, o beijando com urgência.

O medo que havíamos sentido minutos antes e a dor que ainda estampava nossos rostos e corpos, foram esquecidos no momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram.

Harry desaparatou e quando abri os olhos estávamos dentro de minha barraca.

Olhei sem entender para ele.

\- Como você...

\- Eu convenci Lupin a retirar os feitiços de proteção da minha ou da sua barraca quando um de nós, ou então os dois, estivesse correndo perigo. E fico aliviado por ele ter lembrado disso.

\- Harry! – adverti. - Isso é perigoso! Extremamente perigoso, como se não soubesse que qualquer um...

O Grifinório beijou meus lábios e me calou.

\- Só nós dois podemos aparatar nelas!

Então eu relaxei.

\- Você ainda consegue me surpreender.

\- Eu sei! - ele sorriu e me deitou no meio da cama grande. – Agora vamos ver esses machucados.

Quando a mão dele pousou em minha cintura eu segurei seu punho.

\- Não! – com as sobrancelhas erguidas ele me encarou. – Não agora Harry, ainda não.

Eu o puxei para cima de mim e sem protestar o bruxo fez o que eu pedia.

\- Hermione... – ele sussurrou sabendo o que eu queria.

\- Eu amo você! – eu ainda estava com medo de tudo o que havia acontecido, e sabia que Harry via isso em meus olhos. – Por favor.

Lentamente a mão masculina passou pela lateral do meu rosto e sem demora seus lábios encontraram os meus.

O momento era só nosso e eu tinha certeza de que o amor que estava sendo retribuído em cada beijo seria prolongado pela noite toda.

Nós seriamos apenas um naquele final de noite e eu verdadeiramente esperava que muitas e muitas noites iguais a essa se repetissem.

Eu iria fazer o possível para que isso se prolongasse o máximo possível... até que a morte ou um novo ataque inevitavelmente nos separasse.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP

A parca claridade que conseguia passar pelas grossas paredes da barraca me fez abrir os olhos. Movi lentamente e senti um peso extra circundando minha cintura.

Sorri maravilhada, mesmo sentindo meu corpo dolorido.

As lágrimas invadiram meus olhos ao lembrar a noite que passamos juntos... a minha primeira vez não poderia ter sido mais perfeita.

_Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios ao sentir o toque de Harry em minhas pernas._

_Sorri com prazer enquanto as mãos masculinas subiam cada vez mais._

_Pequenos beijos contornavam meu rosto e pescoço. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu arranhava suavemente suas costas._

_\- Tem certeza? – questionou um arfante Harry ao pousar as mãos em meus seios._

_\- Eu quero o seu toque em minha pele, Harry. Somente o seu, para sempre._

As lembranças ruins dos comensais não mais existiam, estavam fortemente escondidas, encolhidas em algum lugar, espaço e vez as maravilhosas lembranças da noite passada com Harry.

Lentamente me virei tentando não acordá-lo, e quando olhei para o rosto do bruxo vi os olhos verdes tão conhecidos me observando.

\- Bom dia, amor. – ele sussurrou.

\- Bom dia. – corei. – Achei que estivesse dormindo.

Harry sorriu e uma mão atrevida começou a acariciar minha coxa.

\- Faz algum tempo que estou acordado – beijou meus lábios e murmurou de encontro a eles. -, me deliciando com as lembranças do seu corpo.

Eu sorri e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

O riso do bruxo fez meu corpo se encher de alegria.

\- Não acredito que Hermione Granger está envergonhada. – uma mão levemente acariciou meu seio e desceu lentamente até parar entre minhas coxas. Meu corpo tremeu de prazer e senti meu rosto enrubescer ainda mais. – Está bem?

\- Um pouco dolorida. – admiti e olhei para os olhos claros dele.

\- Me desculpe... – ele disse em tom preocupado e retirou a mão.

\- Não! – pousei minha mão em seu peito. – Você foi muito gentil e carinhoso. – sorri bobamente - Foi perfeito, Harry! – beijei os lábios dele - Eu amo você.

A boca masculina imediatamente exigiu a minha e eu me rendi a ele com total satisfação.

Não ousei me preocupar com o que poderia estar acontecendo fora de nossa barraca. Não me preocupei com a guerra, com Voldemort, com Grayback, com Dolohov. E egoistamente nem mesmo me preocupei com Gina.

Dizem que não há espaço para amor no meio de uma guerra, que não há como o amor nascer em meio de corpos mutilados e sangue.

Não haveria chance se fossemos descobertos... E inevitavelmente nós seriamos descobertos no momento em que puséssemos os pés para fora da barraca.

A essa altura dos acontecimentos não deveria haver dúvidas que existia algo muito mais forte e profundo entre nós dois. Não haveria duvidas que existia paixão.

_Tolos.._. _Tolos inconsequentes. - _eles diriam.

Não se pode ter esperanças de que tudo acabará bem e nem confiar a vida a alguém que esteja loucamente apaixonado...

Afinal todos sabem que a paixão nos força a fazer loucuras.

Acordei novamente não pela claridade que já havia se extinguido, mas pelo frio. Não senti a presença de Harry e sentei na cama apreensiva.

Meu corpo ainda sofria com algumas dores e sem pensar duas vezes fui direto para mais um banho. Entrei embaixo da ducha morna e deixei a água massagear meus músculos tensos. Fechei os olhos e sorri ao lembrar de como eu e Harry fizemos amor neste mesmo lugar, embaixo desta mesma ducha, algumas horas antes.

Meu rosto esquentou e eu me questionei o quanto demoraria até que eu parasse de corar.

Respirei fundo três vezes antes de sair da barraca, já vestida e com os cabelos secos. Estranhamente não ouvia o barulho de vozes e passos no acampamento, não era tão tarde para que todos já estivessem recolhidos.

Segurei a varinha com força e saí da barraca, uma fogueira alta ardia no meio do acampamento, havia uma multidão reunida ali. Continuei seguindo tentando achar Harry ou Lupin e a cada passo que dava rostos surpresos me encaravam, sem tentar esconder cochichavam abertamente sobre mim.

Passei pela multidão o mais rápido que consegui, embora cada bruxo que estivesse ali fosse amigo e lutasse pela mesma causa, era, no mínimo, estranho os ver reagindo dessa maneira.

_Preocupados, cautelosos._

Meu coração disparava a cada passo que dava, não conseguia achar Harry, Lupin nem mesmo Rony e Luna no meio da multidão.

Estava quase alcançando a barraca de Lupin quando Córmaco saiu em disparada do meio da multidão em minha direção.

Num reflexo ergui a varinha e o bruxo estancou muito perto de mim.

\- O que está acontecendo, Córmaco?

\- Tem que vir comigo, Hermione! – ele deu um passo para frente e eu apertei os olhos.

\- Acho melhor ficar onde está. – ele sorriu e levantou as mãos. Não gostei do jeito que ele sorria. – O que está acontecendo, Córmaco? Onde está o Harry?

\- Ele não está aqui, Hermione! – abriu os braços. – Você mesma já comprovou isso.

\- Onde ele está? – perguntei pausadamente.

Ele não respondeu por um tempo, apenas me encarou. Sorrindo suspirou e olhou para um ponto atrás dele.

\- Eu espero, Mione, que ele esteja bem morto!

\- O que...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase uma explosão fez com que muitas barracas voassem pelos ares. Uma delas era a de Harry.

\- Harry! – gritei desesperada. Vi o movimento de Córmaco e no mesmo instante me joguei para o lado, um feitiço queimou a grama onde eu deveria estar. - Petricficus Totalus! – bradei.

O bruxo defendeu-se e correu até mim.

\- Estupore! – gritei e ouvi o gemido do garoto.

Levantei do chão e comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude. Um feitiço passou muito perto de mim e então mudei de direção.

\- Pare Hermione! – gritou Córmaco. – Expelliarmus.

Minha varinha voou de minha mão e caiu alguns metros para frente. Olhei para trás no exato momento que bruxo lançava mais um feitiço. Novamente me joguei no chão, para frente. Ouvi o urro de raiva atrás de mim, e com uma rapidez que não sabia possuir me levantei e então comecei a correr de novo.

Agarrei minha varinha do chão, puxando grama e terra junto com ela. Virei para onde Córmaco estava e pude ler facilmente em seus lábios o inicio da palavra Bombarda. Porém antes que pudesse pronunciá-la, uma palavra muito pior saiu de meus lábios:

\- Crucio!

Em um momento estava vendo Córmaco se contorcer no chão em minha frente e no outro, braços fortes me cercavam e apertavam.

Me vi exprimida contra um peito largo e protetoramente segura no meio de braços fortes. Não precisei ouvir a voz nem mesmo olhar o rosto do homem que me segurava com paixão.

Conhecia muito bem os lábios que desceram rapidamente sobre os meus.

\- Você precisa sair daqui. – a voz entrecortada dele me fez voltar a razão.

Abri os olhos e me dei conta do estado em que Harry estava.

Sague cobria sua camiseta branca e um corte em seu braço não parava de sangrar.

\- Harry... – minha voz e minhas mãos tremiam. – Onde estava? O que aconteceu? – eu estava apavorada.

\- Você tem que sair daqui, entendeu? – ele segurou meu rosto.

\- Não vou sem você! – Harry revirou os olhos e eu agarrei seus punhos. - O que aconteceu?

\- Ontem quando você foi para a floresta e eu fui atrás... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Enquanto dávamos um fim em Grayback e Dolohov o resto deles atacaram. Metade dos nossos morreu, Hermione. Não vimos nada porque aparatamos no meio da noite na barraca. Eu só saí no meio da tarde de hoje e tudo já estava limpo quando tomei conhecimento por Lupin e Luna.

\- Não! – gritei. – Não pode ser... não assim. Não pode acabar assim Harry! – lagrimas também escorriam pelo rosto do bruxo. - Como eles descobriram? Como eles conseguiram entrar?

\- Sectusempra!

Harry caiu aos meus pés, com o peito aberto, sangrando. Olhei para frente e vi o sorriso de Córmaco. Tombei para trás com o feitiço que me atingiu, não conseguia respirar, o ar não entrava nos meus pulmões. Tentei gritar, tentei alcançar minha varinha, mas já era tarde. Córmaco Mclaggen já estava em cima de mim, apontando a varinha para meu peito.

Por um momento ainda pude ver o olhos verdes de Harry fixos nos meus, certamente dizendo: Eu te amo.

***  
Meus olhos estavam fechados, uma dor queimava no centro de meu peito que subia e descia lentamente. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava acordado, sem abrir os olhos, não queria encarar o que havia restado de nosso acampamento.

Nem de nossos amigos.

Flashes de Luna cuidando de meus ferimentos vieram à tona. Em meio ao meu delírio pude ver os olhos claros cheios de medo tentando passar confiança e segurança.

Sabia que estava em alguma barraca, deitado em uma cama que não era a minha, mas não tinha o menor conhecimento de onde o acampamento fora armado. Nem mesmo tinha ideia do tamanho do desastre do ataque dos comensais. Porém, o que mais me perturbava era a ausência de Hermione.

Ouvi alguém entrando na barraca e forcei meus olhos a se abrirem. Uma cabeleira loira parou ao meu lado e eu tentei sorrir para Luna.

\- Quem bom que acordou, Harry! – a bruxa pousou a mão em minha testa. – Não está mais com febre.

\- Onde... – tentei falar, mas parecia ter areia em minha boca.

Imediatamente a borda de um copo pousou em meus lábios, e a água fluiu entre eles.

\- Obrigado. – disse, respirando fundo. – Onde estamos?

\- Perto do lago, próximo ao primeiro lugar onde acampamos.

\- Seguro...

\- Sim, reforçamos todo o dia a proteção ao redor do nosso acampamento. Todos estão de olhos vivos e ouvidos apurados, não há nenhuma movimentação ao redor.

Olhei para a garota a minha frente. A palidez de Luna está mais acentuada, se é que isso era possível. Não havia como não notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados, olheiras acentuavam ainda mais a dor e o cansaço no rosto da bruxa.

\- Hermione? – minha voz não passou de um murmúrio.

Luna abaixou os olhos e meu coração disparou.

\- Ela... – a loira apertou as mãos contra o rosto. – Aconteceram algumas coisas, Harry. – ela soluçou. - Os comensais invadiram o acampamento, as barracas explodiram, e depois que você foi atingido. – as lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Luna quando ela retirou as mãos. – Córmaco a atingiu e a levou, Harry. Ele agarrou Hermione e correu, Lupin não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Você estava sangrando muito. Por momentos pensamos que também perderíamos você, mas depois de duas semanas, por fim, você acordou.

Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e tentei ficar de pé com as poucas forças que consegui reunir. Não pude dar o primeiro passo antes de ir contra o chão. Somente ouvi o grito de Luna antes que a dor me consumisse.

Acordei no mesmo lugar, na mesma cama. Vozes de fora ecoavam em minha cabeça, não me deixando voltar para a escuridão. Com movimentos lentos sentei na cama, não sentia tanta dor em meu corpo, apenas uma ardência em meu peito.

Consegui me levantar sem maiores problemas. A cada pequeno passo que dava em direção a entrada da barraca, percebia o volume das vozes e a comoção do lado de fora aumentar.

Quando saí, a luz me cegou por um momento e tive que ficar parado por uns instantes até que pudesse me acostumar com a claridade. As vozes se calaram, apenas pude ouvir murmúrios e gemidos.

A primeira coisa que vi na minha frente foi Rony, de lado, ajoelhado no chão, chorando e abraçando alguém que estava em seus braços, alguém muito magro e machucado.

Eu não conseguia reconhecer a pessoa.

Um grupo, em roda, se concentrava um pouco mais distante, dei alguns passos na direção deles, mas Luna imediatamente agarrou meu punho.

\- Harry...- choramingou ela.

Ronald Weasley deve ter ouvido a bruxa, pois vi ódio em seus olhos quando se levantou e virou em minha direção.

Não pude expressar outra reação a não ser choque ao ver que o corpo que tremia e Ronald segurava era o de Gina.

Minhas pernas seguiram o ritmo do coração disparado, me aproximei do grupo que começou a me olhar com dor e pesar. Minhas mãos tremiam ao empurrar bruxos que teimavam em ficar na minha frente. Dei de cara com Lupin, que me segurou e tentou me afastar.

\- Harry, não precisa ver isso. – ele murmurou.

Eu o empurrei com força para o lado, nada importava agora, eu precisa ver para ter certeza que não era ela, não podia ser.

Ao parar no meio da roda, meus joelhos cederam e eu caí ao lado do corpo, a pele fria e o sangue não foram provas suficientes para que eu acreditasse que ela estava morta. Fiquei sem chão, tudo se perdeu, nada além de choque e dor se alojou em mim.

Em meus braços se encontrava o corpo sem vida, nu e ensanguentado de Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

A parca claridade que conseguia passar pelas grossas paredes da barraca me fez abrir os olhos. Movi lentamente e senti um peso extra circundando minha cintura.

Sorri maravilhada, mesmo sentindo meu corpo dolorido.

As lágrimas invadiram meus olhos ao lembrar a noite que passamos juntos... a minha primeira vez não poderia ter sido mais perfeita.

_Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios ao sentir o toque de Harry em minhas pernas._

_Sorri com prazer enquanto as mãos masculinas subiam cada vez mais._

_Pequenos beijos contornavam meu rosto e pescoço. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu arranhava suavemente suas costas._

_\- Tem certeza? – questionou um arfante Harry ao pousar as mãos em meus seios._

_\- Eu quero o seu toque em minha pele, Harry. Somente o seu, para sempre._

As lembranças ruins dos comensais não mais existiam, estavam fortemente escondidas, encolhidas em algum lugar, espaço e vez as maravilhosas lembranças da noite passada com Harry.

Lentamente me virei tentando não acordá-lo, e quando olhei para o rosto do bruxo vi os olhos verdes tão conhecidos me observando.

\- Bom dia, amor. – ele sussurrou.

\- Bom dia. – corei. – Achei que estivesse dormindo.

Harry sorriu e uma mão atrevida começou a acariciar minha coxa.

\- Faz algum tempo que estou acordado – beijou meus lábios e murmurou de encontro a eles. -, me deliciando com as lembranças do seu corpo.

Eu sorri e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

O riso do bruxo fez meu corpo se encher de alegria.

\- Não acredito que Hermione Granger está envergonhada. – uma mão levemente acariciou meu seio e desceu lentamente até parar entre minhas coxas. Meu corpo tremeu de prazer e senti meu rosto enrubescer ainda mais. – Está bem?

\- Um pouco dolorida. – admiti e olhei para os olhos claros dele.

\- Me desculpe... – ele disse em tom preocupado e retirou a mão.

\- Não! – pousei minha mão em seu peito. – Você foi muito gentil e carinhoso. – sorri bobamente - Foi perfeito, Harry! – beijei os lábios dele - Eu amo você.

A boca masculina imediatamente exigiu a minha e eu me rendi a ele com total satisfação.

Não ousei me preocupar com o que poderia estar acontecendo fora de nossa barraca. Não me preocupei com a guerra, com Voldemort, com Grayback, com Dolohov. E egoistamente nem mesmo me preocupei com Gina.

Dizem que não há espaço para amor no meio de uma guerra, que não há como o amor nascer em meio de corpos mutilados e sangue.

Não haveria chance se fossemos descobertos... E inevitavelmente nós seriamos descobertos no momento em que puséssemos os pés para fora da barraca.

A essa altura dos acontecimentos não deveria haver dúvidas que existia algo muito mais forte e profundo entre nós dois. Não haveria duvidas que existia paixão.

_Tolos.._. _Tolos inconsequentes. - _eles diriam.

Não se pode ter esperanças de que tudo acabará bem e nem confiar a vida a alguém que esteja loucamente apaixonado...

Afinal todos sabem que a paixão nos força a fazer loucuras.

Acordei novamente não pela claridade que já havia se extinguido, mas pelo frio. Não senti a presença de Harry e sentei na cama apreensiva.

Meu corpo ainda sofria com algumas dores e sem pensar duas vezes fui direto para mais um banho. Entrei embaixo da ducha morna e deixei a água massagear meus músculos tensos. Fechei os olhos e sorri ao lembrar de como eu e Harry fizemos amor neste mesmo lugar, embaixo desta mesma ducha, algumas horas antes.

Meu rosto esquentou e eu me questionei o quanto demoraria até que eu parasse de corar.

Respirei fundo três vezes antes de sair da barraca, já vestida e com os cabelos secos. Estranhamente não ouvia o barulho de vozes e passos no acampamento, não era tão tarde para que todos já estivessem recolhidos.

Segurei a varinha com força e saí da barraca, uma fogueira alta ardia no meio do acampamento, havia uma multidão reunida ali. Continuei seguindo tentando achar Harry ou Lupin e a cada passo que dava rostos surpresos me encaravam, sem tentar esconder cochichavam abertamente sobre mim.

Passei pela multidão o mais rápido que consegui, embora cada bruxo que estivesse ali fosse amigo e lutasse pela mesma causa, era, no mínimo, estranho os ver reagindo dessa maneira.

_Preocupados, cautelosos._

Meu coração disparava a cada passo que dava, não conseguia achar Harry, Lupin nem mesmo Rony e Luna no meio da multidão.

Estava quase alcançando a barraca de Lupin quando Córmaco saiu em disparada do meio da multidão em minha direção.

Num reflexo ergui a varinha e o bruxo estancou muito perto de mim.

\- O que está acontecendo, Córmaco?

\- Tem que vir comigo, Hermione! – ele deu um passo para frente e eu apertei os olhos.

\- Acho melhor ficar onde está. – ele sorriu e levantou as mãos. Não gostei do jeito que ele sorria. – O que está acontecendo, Córmaco? Onde está o Harry?

\- Ele não está aqui, Hermione! – abriu os braços. – Você mesma já comprovou isso.

\- Onde ele está? – perguntei pausadamente.

Ele não respondeu por um tempo, apenas me encarou. Sorrindo suspirou e olhou para um ponto atrás dele.

\- Eu espero, Mione, que ele esteja bem morto!

\- O que...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase uma explosão fez com que muitas barracas voassem pelos ares. Uma delas era a de Harry.

\- Harry! – gritei desesperada. Vi o movimento de Córmaco e no mesmo instante me joguei para o lado, um feitiço queimou a grama onde eu deveria estar. - Petricficus Totalus! – bradei.

O bruxo defendeu-se e correu até mim.

\- Estupore! – gritei e ouvi o gemido do garoto.

Levantei do chão e comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude. Um feitiço passou muito perto de mim e então mudei de direção.

\- Pare Hermione! – gritou Córmaco. – Expelliarmus.

Minha varinha voou de minha mão e caiu alguns metros para frente. Olhei para trás no exato momento que bruxo lançava mais um feitiço. Novamente me joguei no chão, para frente. Ouvi o urro de raiva atrás de mim, e com uma rapidez que não sabia possuir me levantei e então comecei a correr de novo.

Agarrei minha varinha do chão, puxando grama e terra junto com ela. Virei para onde Córmaco estava e pude ler facilmente em seus lábios o inicio da palavra Bombarda. Porém antes que pudesse pronunciá-la, uma palavra muito pior saiu de meus lábios:

\- Crucio!

Em um momento estava vendo Córmaco se contorcer no chão em minha frente e no outro, braços fortes me cercavam e apertavam.

Me vi exprimida contra um peito largo e protetoramente segura no meio de braços fortes. Não precisei ouvir a voz nem mesmo olhar o rosto do homem que me segurava com paixão.

Conhecia muito bem os lábios que desceram rapidamente sobre os meus.

\- Você precisa sair daqui. – a voz entrecortada dele me fez voltar a razão.

Abri os olhos e me dei conta do estado em que Harry estava.

Sague cobria sua camiseta branca e um corte em seu braço não parava de sangrar.

\- Harry... – minha voz e minhas mãos tremiam. – Onde estava? O que aconteceu? – eu estava apavorada.

\- Você tem que sair daqui, entendeu? – ele segurou meu rosto.

\- Não vou sem você! – Harry revirou os olhos e eu agarrei seus punhos. - O que aconteceu?

\- Ontem quando você foi para a floresta e eu fui atrás... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Enquanto dávamos um fim em Grayback e Dolohov o resto deles atacaram. Metade dos nossos morreu, Hermione. Não vimos nada porque aparatamos no meio da noite na barraca. Eu só saí no meio da tarde de hoje e tudo já estava limpo quando tomei conhecimento por Lupin e Luna.

\- Não! – gritei. – Não pode ser... não assim. Não pode acabar assim Harry! – lagrimas também escorriam pelo rosto do bruxo. - Como eles descobriram? Como eles conseguiram entrar?

\- Sectusempra!

Harry caiu aos meus pés, com o peito aberto, sangrando. Olhei para frente e vi o sorriso de Córmaco. Tombei para trás com o feitiço que me atingiu, não conseguia respirar, o ar não entrava nos meus pulmões. Tentei gritar, tentei alcançar minha varinha, mas já era tarde. Córmaco Mclaggen já estava em cima de mim, apontando a varinha para meu peito.

Por um momento ainda pude ver o olhos verdes de Harry fixos nos meus, certamente dizendo: Eu te amo.

***  
Meus olhos estavam fechados, uma dor queimava no centro de meu peito que subia e descia lentamente. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava acordado, sem abrir os olhos, não queria encarar o que havia restado de nosso acampamento.

Nem de nossos amigos.

Flashes de Luna cuidando de meus ferimentos vieram à tona. Em meio ao meu delírio pude ver os olhos claros cheios de medo tentando passar confiança e segurança.

Sabia que estava em alguma barraca, deitado em uma cama que não era a minha, mas não tinha o menor conhecimento de onde o acampamento fora armado. Nem mesmo tinha ideia do tamanho do desastre do ataque dos comensais. Porém, o que mais me perturbava era a ausência de Hermione.

Ouvi alguém entrando na barraca e forcei meus olhos a se abrirem. Uma cabeleira loira parou ao meu lado e eu tentei sorrir para Luna.

\- Quem bom que acordou, Harry! – a bruxa pousou a mão em minha testa. – Não está mais com febre.

\- Onde... – tentei falar, mas parecia ter areia em minha boca.

Imediatamente a borda de um copo pousou em meus lábios, e a água fluiu entre eles.

\- Obrigado. – disse, respirando fundo. – Onde estamos?

\- Perto do lago, próximo ao primeiro lugar onde acampamos.

\- Seguro...

\- Sim, reforçamos todo o dia a proteção ao redor do nosso acampamento. Todos estão de olhos vivos e ouvidos apurados, não há nenhuma movimentação ao redor.

Olhei para a garota a minha frente. A palidez de Luna está mais acentuada, se é que isso era possível. Não havia como não notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados, olheiras acentuavam ainda mais a dor e o cansaço no rosto da bruxa.

\- Hermione? – minha voz não passou de um murmúrio.

Luna abaixou os olhos e meu coração disparou.

\- Ela... – a loira apertou as mãos contra o rosto. – Aconteceram algumas coisas, Harry. – ela soluçou. - Os comensais invadiram o acampamento, as barracas explodiram, e depois que você foi atingido. – as lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Luna quando ela retirou as mãos. – Córmaco a atingiu e a levou, Harry. Ele agarrou Hermione e correu, Lupin não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Você estava sangrando muito. Por momentos pensamos que também perderíamos você, mas depois de duas semanas, por fim, você acordou.

Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e tentei ficar de pé com as poucas forças que consegui reunir. Não pude dar o primeiro passo antes de ir contra o chão. Somente ouvi o grito de Luna antes que a dor me consumisse.

Acordei no mesmo lugar, na mesma cama. Vozes de fora ecoavam em minha cabeça, não me deixando voltar para a escuridão. Com movimentos lentos sentei na cama, não sentia tanta dor em meu corpo, apenas uma ardência em meu peito.

Consegui me levantar sem maiores problemas. A cada pequeno passo que dava em direção a entrada da barraca, percebia o volume das vozes e a comoção do lado de fora aumentar.

Quando saí, a luz me cegou por um momento e tive que ficar parado por uns instantes até que pudesse me acostumar com a claridade. As vozes se calaram, apenas pude ouvir murmúrios e gemidos.

A primeira coisa que vi na minha frente foi Rony, de lado, ajoelhado no chão, chorando e abraçando alguém que estava em seus braços, alguém muito magro e machucado.

Eu não conseguia reconhecer a pessoa.

Um grupo, em roda, se concentrava um pouco mais distante, dei alguns passos na direção deles, mas Luna imediatamente agarrou meu punho.

\- Harry...- choramingou ela.

Ronald Weasley deve ter ouvido a bruxa, pois vi ódio em seus olhos quando se levantou e virou em minha direção.

Não pude expressar outra reação a não ser choque ao ver que o corpo que tremia e Ronald segurava era o de Gina.

Minhas pernas seguiram o ritmo do coração disparado, me aproximei do grupo que começou a me olhar com dor e pesar. Minhas mãos tremiam ao empurrar bruxos que teimavam em ficar na minha frente. Dei de cara com Lupin, que me segurou e tentou me afastar.

\- Harry, não precisa ver isso. – ele murmurou.

Eu o empurrei com força para o lado, nada importava agora, eu precisa ver para ter certeza que não era ela, não podia ser.

Ao parar no meio da roda, meus joelhos cederam e eu caí ao lado do corpo, a pele fria e o sangue não foram provas suficientes para que eu acreditasse que ela estava morta. Fiquei sem chão, tudo se perdeu, nada além de choque e dor se alojou em mim.

Em meus braços se encontrava o corpo sem vida, nu e ensanguentado de Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado, na realidade eu já nem me importava. Algumas pessoas entravam e saiam da barraca, eu ouvia suas vozes, mas não me esforçava para entender o que estavam falando.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tentei sair da cama e correr para Hermione, até que Luna e Lupin me forçaram a ficar deitado, a poção forte fez meu corpo ficar pesado e sonolento.

Tinha consciência de que estava quase em um estado vegetativo, não comia, não bebia, não falava. Estava algumas horas acordado, a poção não fazia mais efeito, mas me sentir vivo não era importante agora.  
Por um momento fechei os olhos e vi Hermione em minha frente, nua, sangrando. Estava no meio da roda novamente, podia lembrar com clareza de todos aqueles olhos em cima dela, observando o corpo que só eu podia olhar e tocar.

Meu braço formigou, estava na mesma posição há muito tempo. Olhei para a entrada da barraca, algumas horas mais e a noite engoliria o dia, e eu ainda permanecia na maldita barraca. Um urro de dor e angustia atravessou meus lábios, imediatamente os tampei com minha mão. Algo duro bateu em meus dentes e então vi o anel em meu polegar. Senti meu coração parar por um momento. Aquilo era tudo que eu teria dela, a única coisa.

_Eu precisava urgentemente da nossa aliança_.

Eu precisava do anel de Hermione.

Com muito esforço consegui ter forças para sair da barraca, eu precisava encontrá-la, Luna deveria ter colocado o corpo de Hermione em sua barraca.

Com minha varinha no bolso da calça, segui cambaleando, sem dar importância a surpresa e ao temor que via no rosto de cada bruxo enquanto avançava.

As pessoas ao meu redor não passavam de sombras, não podia distinguir quem era quem. Movido por algum impulso, eu apenas seguia em direção à barraca de Hermione.

Não vi um vulto se aproximando, nem mesmo percebi a rapidez com que ele chegava perto, não senti Lupin agarrar meu braço. Só me dei conta que estava deitado no chão quando a dificuldade de respirar já era grande.

\- Chega, Harry! - com força Remo segurava meus braços.

\- Eu preciso ver. – grunhi.

Lutei o máximo que pude, até sentir outro par de mãos me segurando, ergui os olhos e vi Rony, isso me deixou furioso.

\- Me soltem! Eu tenho que ver Hermione.

\- Harry, pare, por favor. – pediu o ruivo.

Trinquei os dentes, mas no mesmo instante parei de me debater, ouvi o suspiro de Lupin e senti Rony afrouxar o aperto em meu braço. Permaneci na mesma posição por mais alguns segundos até que em um gesto rápido soltei-me de Rony e o atingi com um soco.

Tentei correr para a barraca de Hermione, mas começava a me faltar ar e a minha visão escurecia. Trombei com Luna que me parou, no minuto seguinte Lupin voltou a me segurar.

\- Eu preciso que ver ela, Luna. – supliquei.

\- Harry... – a garota respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Eu quero ver Hermione! – berrei com força e tentei acertar uma cotovelada no homem atrás de mim.

Meu corpo foi lançado para o chão novamente e logo senti a mão de Lupin em minha garganta.

\- Ouça de uma vez, Harry. – ele estava furioso. - Não seja burro! Você não pode ver a Hermione, você está há dois dias naquela barraca, entendeu? Dois dias, nós tivemos que sedá-lo.

Eu bufei e me contorci. Nunca olhei com tanto ódio para o bruxo.

\- Entende o que eu estou dizendo? – ele apertou com mais força minha garganta e eu parei de tentar escapar. – Hermione morreu há dois dias, Harry. Não poderá vê-la, porque nós já a enterramos!

Eu morri naquele momento, uma corrente fria passou por mim. Eu não respirei até estranhamente sentir a magia fluindo, podia sentir meu corpo esquentar abruptamente.

Empurrei Lupin violentamente, ele caiu para o lado, boquiaberto e com os olhos arregalados ele me encarou enquanto eu me erguia.

\- Onde? – perguntei furioso, meu corpo tremia e minha cicatriz ardia.

\- Ha-Harry. – gaguejou Remo.

\- Onde ela está? – berrei para todo o acampamento ouvir.

Por um momento ninguém falou, até que ouvi a voz de Rony atrás de mim:

\- Embaixo do Pessegueiro, o lugar onde ele mais gostava.

Não olhei para ninguém até chegar ao local um tanto escondido dentro da floresta. Não havia nada que sinalizasse o lugar além da terra revirada e ao redor algumas pétalas das flores do pessegueiro. Caí de joelhos e chorei novamente. Os soluços altos davam a indicação do meu lugar, mas ninguém se atreveu a aparecer, nem mesmo o vento soprou naquele instante.

Automaticamente minhas mãos começaram a cavar, com pressa, com desespero, sentia alguns cortes que se abriam em meus dedos, mas não me importei, eu gostei de sentir dor. Não parei até que uma pedra fez um ferimento profundo na palma da minha mão esquerda, derrotado, eu imediatamente as recolhi.

Devagar me levantei e tremente apontei a varinha para a terra.

Ouvi passos suaves chegando perto de onde estava e esperei ate que Luna se escondesse.

\- O que fizeram com ela, Luna?

A loira deu um pulo e sem jeito saiu de trás de uma árvore.

\- Ora, Harry, você sabe, eles...

\- Não! – ergui meus olhos para ela. – Você sabe qual é a pergunta, ela estava nua e havia muito sangue – fechei com força meus olhos. – em todo o corpo.

\- Eles a machucaram muito, Harry. – ela apertou as mãos com força. – Eu... eu tentei ajudar, tentei cuidar dos ferimentos, mas havia muito sangue e eu não sabia o que fazer. – ela suspirou e tentou se acalmar. – Mas então Lupin me disse que com apenas alguns feitiços o corpo dela estava limpo e os ferimentos curados.

Eu não disse nada e a bruxa se preocupou com a minha paralisia.

\- Harry... eu sei, eu sei que é difícil, mas... Mas talvez ela não tenha sofrido. – olhei com fúria para a Luna ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Harry, talvez eles tenham feito aqueles ferimentos depois de a terem matado, talvez...

\- Não seja idiota, Luna! – bradei furioso. – Eles querem dor e sofrimento, não há nada mais gratificante para eles do que ouvir o grito de pavor de alguém.

\- Óh, Harry... – choramingou.

\- Eles... – era difícil falar. – Eles a violentaram?

Luna reteve o fôlego por um momento, mas logo em seguida soluçou e levou as mãos ao rosto. – Eu não quero me lembrar, por favor, não me peça para descrever o que eu vi no corpo dela.

\- Eu preciso saber! – exigi.

Luna balançou a cabeça e deu alguns passos para trás.

\- Eu tenho eu saber o que fizeram com ela, Luna! Não seja uma criança estúpida, me fale!

\- Sim! – explodiu a bruxa, retirando as mãos do rosto. – Sim, Harry Potter, eles provavelmente a violentaram, há muitos indícios disso ter acontecido. – Luna fungou. – E o que mais? Quer saber quantos foram? – Luna enraivecida gritava a plenos pulmões. - Pelo estado dela, com certeza mais que um ou dois. –soluçou e com raiva secou algumas das lágrimas que escorriam - Está satisfeito? – com os punhos apertados ela se aproximou de mim. – Está satisfeito, Harry? Ou precisa saber mais? Quer saber quantas mordidas tem no corpo dela, quer saber quantas malditas mordidas Greyback deu nela? – Luna socou com força meu peito. – Você é um monstro! Um monstro, Harry Potter.

Num piscar de olhos Luna Lovegood corria na direção do acampamento.

Cambaleei, tentando me escorar no pessegueiro, mas caí no chão. A visão escurecia, meu peito apertava cada vez mais, era difícil respirar, não conseguia respirar, um dor insuportável se instalava e comprimia com força meu peito.

Tentei gritar por ajudar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de meus lábios, apenas o relato de Luna ecoava em meus ouvidos.

George me encontrou algum tempo depois, sentado no chão, ainda escorado no pessegueiro.

Minha varinha rolou para longe assim que caí, Hermione estava enterrada a centímetros de mim, mas eu apenas permanecia parado, olhando para o nada. Sem conseguir pensar, nem mesmo me importando com o bruxo que caminhava até mim.

Não queria levantar, talvez fosse mais fácil ficar para sempre assim. Ao lado de Hermione a dor parecia diminuir.

Eu era uma presa ridiculamente fácil para qualquer um que me encontrasse.

O ruivo parou ao meu lado, mas eu não olhei para ele, não entendi o que ele falou, nem mesmo senti sua mão apertando meu braço até que ele me sacudiu com força.

\- Vamos, Harry, já vai escurecer.

Ele soltou meu braço que caiu sem vida ao meu lado.

\- Nada vai mudar, sabe disso. Não adianta ficar para sempre aí, ela não vai voltar.

Eu não respondi, não me mexi, nem mesmo pisquei.

\- A Gina está viva, Harry!

\- Vá embora. – murmurei.

George apertou os punhos e se mexeu desconfortável.

\- A minha irmã esta muito machucada, mas viva. Você pode não demonstrar, mas eu sei que se importa.

\- Que se dane a sua irmã...

Jamais poderia ter previsto a reação do bruxo, eu nunca vi George com raiva a ponto de se descontrolar. E nunca, jamais, imaginaria sentir o punho dele em meu rosto algum dia.

Um urro de dor saiu de meus lábios assim que o soco me acertou, a força do golpe fez com que eu caísse de lado.

Arrastei-me até a varinha e assim que a peguei George apontou sua varinha para mim, segundos depois eu apontava a minha para ele.

\- Você não vai pensar assim depois que ela nos contar tudo o que sabe. – bradou o ruivo.

Devagar me levantei, sem baixar a guarda.

\- Para mim acabou. Eu estou fora. - George ficou sério. – Não tenho mais porque lutar, tudo o que eu mais amava foi tirado de mim.

\- Harry...

\- Primeiro meus pais, Sírius, depois Dumbledore... – olhei para onde o corpo de Hermione estava enterrado e apontei. – Esse foi o golpe final, George, o xeque-mate.

Com dois passos cheguei perto do lugar onde a Hermione estava e apontei minha varinha.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Eu preciso vê-la...

\- Hermione está morta, Harry!

Permaneci calado.

\- Nada que possa fazer a trará de volta, você só vai se torturar mais ao querer vê-la.

\- Lupin curou os ferimentos.

\- Ela estava muito machucada...

\- Eu sei. – com um gesto da varinha toda a terra saiu de cima do corpo.

\- Eles a torturaram.

\- Lupin curou, não haverá marcas...

\- Há marcas, Harry, muitas marcas. Não precisa ver, não precisa comprovar. Ela está morta.

Permaneci parado, sem me movimentar, minha mão tremia, sabia que George podia ver.

\- Eu... eu ajudei o Lupin, Harry, o ajudei com Hermione, não conseguimos fechar e curar todos os ferimentos. Luna passou mal e saiu da barraca assim que começamos a limpar o sangue. Dissemos a ela que Hermione estava em perfeito estado, que havíamos conseguido curar os ferimentos, mas mentimos, não fomos capazes... eram muitos. – o ruivo chegou perto do amigo. – Não faça isso, será pior, não se torture mais, Harry. Por favor... não precisa vê-la.

Com dois gestos rápidos, fiz George ser jogado para trás e no mesmo instante o corpo de Hermione envolto em um lençol branco tocava delicadamente o chão.

Corri em direção ao corpo e ajoelhei ao lado dela. Minhas mãos tremiam violentamente, tentei respirar fundo, mas apenas soluços saiam de meus lábios. Com coragem, trinquei os dentes e brusco arranquei o lençol que cobria o corpo de Hermione.

George estancou ao meu lado no instante em que meu urro de raiva e dor ecoou pela floresta, O ruivo extremamente pálido caiu sentado sem forças, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo a sua frente.

Berrei novamente. Com ódio olhei para o bruxo e apontei a varinha para seu peito.

\- O que significa isso? – berrei.

\- Eu... eu não sei. Nós a enterramos, Harry. Eu juro, o corpo que nós enterramos era o da Hermione. – George tremia.

Minha cicatriz ardia, meu corpo esquentava. Eu nunca senti tamanha raiva e pavor ao mesmo tempo.

Virei meu rosto e olhei incrédulo para corpo muito machucado e sem vida de Neville Longbottom.


End file.
